¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan
Summary: Serie de One-Shots que publicare sobre que hubiera pasado si Naruto terminaba con otras chicas, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si terminaba con Ino, Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade, Tenten, Temari? O alguna chica de las peliculas o que aparecen en el manga y anime por momentos. (Lemmons)
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí yo con ese proyecto que les dije de los One-shot, puede que este no tenga tanto interés, pero para aquellos que les gustaría saber, como hubiera terminado todo si Naruto no se quedaba con Hinata.**

 **Estos como dicen son One-shot, no creo hacer más de uno por cada chica que se me venga a la mente, cada uno con un final diferente, y si quieren saber como será el otro, pues eligan que chica debe ser la siguiente.**

 **Empece con está pareja porque me gusta el NaruAnko, y odió como Kishimoto le dio ese final a una bella kunoichi, Claro que entre estos también puede haber cambios de sexo, es decir, para aquellos que les gusta que Sasuke sea mujer, pues la convertiré en mujer, no hay problema alguno, principalmente iran enfocados en las mujeres que aparecen en el manga y anime, pero si lo desean, o mejor dicho, si muchos llegan a votar por un, no lo sé, un Naruto X Lucy (de Fairy Tail), supongo que puedo hacerlo, pero eso sí, no serán crossovers, todo ira con la tematica del mundo ninjas.**

 **Y sin más que decir, voten porque chica debe ser la siguiente, espero sus reviews, y su aceptacion.**

* * *

Anko Uzumaki.

20 años habían pasado desde la cuarta Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi, 20 largos y pacíficos años que todo el mundo shinobi disfrutaba, y nosotros nos enfocamos en una casa tradicional de Konoha, una hermosa y grande casa ubicada en una zona tranquila y pacífica de la aldea, una que tenía una placa de metal con el apellido "Uzumaki" grabado en la entrada, esa casa no era otra más que la del Nanadaime Hokage.

La casa de Uzumaki Naruto, el gran héroe de la guerra, el último Jinchuriki, y el Hokage de la gran Konohagakure no Sato. Y de su esposa, Anko Uzumaki, ex kunoichi de Konoha, y del IT, y madre de los dos prodigios de la nueva era, Nana y Momo Uzumaki.

Y nosotros nos vamos a la habitación principal, el cuarto en donde habitaban los esposo, y en la cama se podían ver dos bultos, dos personas, un hombre mayor de unos 37 años, cabello rubio largo, y unas marcas en sus mejillas similares a bigotes, este era el famoso Naruto Uzumaki, quien dormía plácidamente, mientras era abrazado por su esposa, Anko Uzumaki.

La mujer estaba despierta, mientras miraba a su esposo dormir con calma, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, era como música para ella, además de sentir esa cálida respiración. La mujer seguía siendo tan hermosa como lo fue en el pasado, seguía teniendo ese bello cuerpo escultural que era la envidia de todas, e incluso ahora a sus casi 50 años seguía viéndose bien, pero claro, aunque su cuerpo luciera perfecto, en su rostro se miraban ya los signos de envejecimiento, el más claro era su cabello, ese bello cabello morado tenía unos pequeños mechones blancos, además se podían ver debajo de sus ojos unas bolsas pequeñas, y sus labios se miraban más profundos, pero a pesar de eso, la mujer seguía siendo hermosa.

—" _Realmente me saque la lotería contigo Naruto-kun_ "— pensó la mujer mientras abrazaba a su esposo, era muy feliz, realmente feliz al haberse casado con el rubio.

Y se preguntaran ¿Cómo es posible que ellos dos terminaran juntos?, pues eso es fácil, solo hay que volver al pasado, retroceder varios años atrás, cuando el rubio era pequeño.

La pelivioleta recordaba bien eso, ella tenía al menos 16 años, y el rubio 7. El cómo se conocieron fue por una jugada del destino. La pelivioleta conoció al rubio cuando este era cazado por varios aldeanos, algo que era normal. Ella había escuchado del chico, su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto, y era el Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas, era un paría para los demás aldeanos, era como ella.

El pequeño era odiado y detestado por todos, toda la aldea lo odiaba, lo detestaban por ser el contenedor de ese demonio, era basura de la sociedad, algo que ella compartía con el niño. Ella había sido aprendiz de Orochimaru, el Sannin que traiciono a su aldea luego de experimentar con miles de personas y niños, y gracias a eso se volvió en un traidor, dejándola sola, y gracias a que ella fue alumna del peor hombre, ella también fue tratada como escoria en la sociedad. Muchos la odiaban y detestaban por haber sido alumna del Sannin de las serpientes, y gracias a eso comenzó a beber a una muy temprana edad.

Ambos eran iguales, ambos eran escoria, basura, parías dentro de su propia aldea, estaban solos, eran odiados. Pero a pesar de eso, había algo que los diferencia, y eso era que el chico no mostraba odio hacía sus opresores, nunca mostraba señal de odiarlos o querer matarlos, siempre se mantenía firme con una sonrisa, mientras que ella los odiaba y detestaba, quería matarlos a todos, hacer que pagaran por todo, ella no tenía la culpa de los errores de su maestro, ella no era su estúpido maestro.

Pero a pesar de que los odiaba, detestaba el hecho de que el pequeño no sintiera odio hacía todos, no le agradaba que el pequeño fuera así, quería ver que el chico los odiara a todos, así que un día decidió preguntarle.

—Dime niño ¿Por qué no odias a todos esos malditos? Ellos te golpean, te lastiman y dejan hecho mierda, así que ¿Por qué diablos no los odias? — pregunto con seriedad una noche Anko, quien miraba al rubio.

—Porque si los odiara me convertiría en el demonio que ellos dicen que soy, y yo no sere ese demonio que ellos quieren— declaro con firmeza el rubio, quien solo miro con seriedad a la pelivioleta. —Me convertiré en Hokage, y de esa forma le demostrare a todos que no ningun demonio, y tendrán que reconocerme. Y esa es una promesa Dattebayo— la kunoichi abrió con sorpresa sus ojos, podía notar en el ojos azules de chico una gran seriedad.

Desde ese día, la mujer había tomado una decisión. Ella entrenaría al chico, esa actitud y forma de ser, de alguna forma le gusto, así que sin perder tiempo, ella se había autoproclamado como su maestra, y para no dejarlo solo, ella decidió ir a vivir con él, principalmente para cuidarlo, y es que si ella estaba junto a él, ningún civil se atrevería a atacarlo, y así fue como empezó su nueva vida viviendo juntos.

Al principio el rubio se mostró arrecio a eso, el apartamento del chico era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, así que no fue tan difícil para ella mudarse, considerando que solo llevo su ropa a la casa de chico. Aunque quizás hubiera sido buena idea que llevara su cama, ya que la primera noche que ella se quedó, tuvieron que dormir juntos, solo recordaba como el pequeño se pegaba a sus pechos, aunque sinceramente no le molestaba que el chico lo hiciera.

Y su vida comenzó con el pie derecho, desde entonces cada mañana que ellos pasaban juntos, la mujer lo entrenaba hasta el cansancio, todos los días eran de entrenamiento, aunque el pequeño siempre reclamaba, la mujer con una gran sonrisa siempre le decía que esto lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage, algo que al final, terminaba convenciendo al rubio.

Pero claro que no solo era entrenamiento físico, la mujer también comenzó a enseñarle Ninjutsu, y para sorpresa de la mujer, el chico resulto tener los 5 elementos, decir que era sorprendente era poco, un niño que pueda dominar el Futon, Katon, Suiton, Doton y Raiton era raro, muy raro realmente. Fue difícil para ella al principio enseñarle a cómo usar cada elemento, los que le fueron fácil fueron el Doton y Katon, pero los demás fueron demasiado difíciles, por suerte para ella, pudo encontrar la forma de entrenarlo.

En todo ese tiempo, la mujer miro bien el progreso del chico, al principio sin duda alguna fue difícil hacer que aprendiera lo simple, el Bunshin siempre le salía mal, por alguna razón siempre salían copias débiles y atroces, quizás era porque no tenía mucho chakra, sin embargo, eso era imposible, ya que podía sentir un gran chakra provenir de él, y ese no era del Kyubi. Así que decidió enseñarle una técnica más complicada y que era solo para Jounin, el Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, y para su sorpresa el chico termino por hacer miles de copias de él, algo que ella aprovecharía sin duda alguna.

Los años siguientes ella entreno con el rubio, y gracias a los clones el rubio pudo aprender más, y fue sencillo para la mujer también. Claro que no todo era entrenar, los dos comenzaron a tener una relación de maestra-alumno primero, pero luego esa relación para a una de Oneesan-Ototo, y luego paso a una de buenos amigos. En esos años la mujer vio como el rubio crecía, como se volvía fuerte, e inteligente, en especial porque la chica lo comenzó a entrenar más cuando ella logro entrar al departamento de Investigación y Tortura, y aprovecho para enseñarle al chico algunas cosas.

Y como iba diciendo, noto como el chico crecía y se volvía fuerte, además de que se había vuelto guapo, muy guapo sin duda alguna, y para tener 13 años se miraba alto, ya que medía 1.60, casi estaba a su altura. El chico había obtenido un buen cuerpo con el duro entrenamiento que recibió, y como era de esperarse en ese tipo de relaciones, ambos comenzaron a tener sentimientos por el otro, temiendo el rechazo del otro, ambos se guardaron sus sentimientos, dejando su relación de mejores amigos intacta, pero un día ninguno pudo más, y se confesaron al mismo tiempo.

Decir que ambos se pusieron a llorar era poco, los dos amantes no perdieron tiempo y decidieron consumar su relación, ambos se amaban y querían, así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—Anko— dijo el rubio con la voz entrecortada, mientras estaba acostada en la cama, recibiendo una mamada por parte de la pelivioleta, quien solo chupaba el pene del rubio, mientras el chico gemía de placer.

La mujer debía admitir que su amante tenía un buen tamaño, 13 pulgadas era un buen tamaño para una mujer, sin duda alguna cualquiera se volvería loca por un miembro así, pero dejo a un lado esos pensamientos, le gustaba ver la cara de satisfacción que el rubio ponía, escuchar sus gemidos era música para sus oídos.

La mujer no solo chupaba el miembro del chico como si fuera una paleta, sino también jugaba con sus genitales, ella solo sonreía mientras miraba como el chico gemía de placer, ella estaba muy excitada, la mujer se quitó la camisa de malla que llevaba, para quitarse su sostén y meter entre sus senos el pene del rubio.

— Y ¿te gusta más con mi senos o mi boca? — pregunto con una sonrisa la mujer, mientras presionaba el pene del chico entre sus senos.

—N-N-N-No lo sé… a-a-a-ambos se sienten bien— dijo entre gemido el rubio, haciendo que la mujer sonría.

—No, tienes que decidir cuál te gusta más, mis senos o…— la mujer siguió haciéndole un Paizuro al chico al momento que metía en su boca la punta del pene del chico. —Oh mhi bhocha— dijo la mujer mientras atacaba al rubio.

El Uzumaki solo arqueo su espalda por ese placer, estaba siendo derrotado por la mujer, no solo estaba recibiendo un Paizuro sino también una mamada, la mujer comenzó a incrementar la velocidad al sentir como el pene del chico se iba hinchando, estaba a punto de correrse, aumento la velocidad mientras su cabeza parecía rebotar, el rubio solo gruño con fuerza al momento que agarraba de la cabeza a la mujer, quien abrió sus ojos en grande al sentir el pene del rubio hasta el fondo, al momento que el rubio se corría con fuerza, la mujer tuvo que hacer hasta lo imposible para no morir ahogada, mientras sentía como el semen del chico bajaba por su garganta, luego de unos segundos el rubio soltó la cabeza de la mujer, quien respiro hondo para tomar aire, sentía que casi iba a morir ahogada por el líquido blanquesino de su amante, se limpió un poco de semen que tenía en su comisura derecha, para saborear bien el semen del Uzumaki, era agrio, amargo y salado, pero aun así, sentía un toque de dulzura, era un sabor embriagante que solo la hacían querer más.

Se levantó al momento que se quitaba su falda, y su ropa interior, mientras el chico seguía en la cama recostado, respirando con agitación luego de haberse corrido, pero su amiguito seguía erecto, listo para otro round, se subió sobre el rubio, al momento que tomaba el pene del chico, poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella, solo gruñía al sentir el dolor, era difícil meter un miembro de ese tamaño, poco a poco fue entrando el pene del chico dentro de ella, se detuvo al sentir la cabeza dentro de su vagina, podía sentir ese choque eléctrico en toda su espalda, estaba a punto de correrse con solo meter el pene del chico, y eso era lo que menos quería, pero de un momento a otro, la pupila del rubio se rasgó, tomo a Anko de la cintura, y metió de golpe su pene.

— ¡Ahhhhhh! — grito la mujer al momento que se corría, mientras sentía como el pene del rubio atravesaba su útero, la mujer solo arqueo su espalda mientras se corria, cerro con fuerza su boca mientras trataba de no gritar más.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, el rubio comenzó a moverse, haciendo que la mujer sienta más placer, recién había tenido un orgasmo y estaba siendo penetrada por el rubio, quien envuelto en el placer la abrazo y comenzó a chupar su seno derecho, la mujer estaba siendo invadida por un mar de lujuria y deseo, le estaba gustando mucho ser penetrada sin piedad por el chico que amaba, la mujer se sentía en el cielo, nunca antes había sentido esto, y le gustaba mucho.

Así que solo comenzó a gemir, al momento que ella también comenzaba a mover sus caderas con fuerza, solo agarro al rubio del rostro para besarlo con pasión, mientras ambos se abrazaban, ambos estaban cerca del límite, la mujer mordió los labios del rubio, seguido de abrazarlo con fuera. Una última estocada basto, y ambos llegaron al orgasmo con un fuerte grito de placer, la mujer sentía el semen del rubio invadir su cuerpo, podía sentir la semilla del rubio en su estómago, solo sonrió mientras sentía ese cálido liquido blanquecino invadir su útero.

Luego de eso, ambos lo siguieron haciendo por horas y horas, pero eso no se detuvo ahí. Cada día que empezaba los dos empezaban con una hora de sexo, y cada noche también lo hacían, en los días que ambos tenían libres, se quedaban en el apartamento todo el tiempo, no salían para nada. En ese tiempo Naruto ya tenía su equipo, el equipo 7, y como tal cuando no tenían misiones, se pasaban todo el tiempo consumando su amor como conejos, tanto así que incluso su amiga Kurenai siempre le recordaba que debía hacer otra cosa más que tener sexo.

Pero eso era imposible, y claro, no solo era sexo lo que tenían todo el día, ambos se amaban y se querían, así que pasaban juntos todo el día, viendo alguna película, durmiendo, jugando o entrenando. Eran como una pareja normal y corriente, viviendo felices.

Ella recordaba perfectamente cuando su novio había ido en rescate de Sasuke Uchiha, lastimosamente el Uchiha había logrado escapar de la aldea, con ayuda de Orochimaru que detuvo al rubio, al parecer el oji-zul había logrado dominar al Kyubi, pero no tanto. Lastimosamente la huida del Uchiha fue un duro golpe para su amado, quien se mostraba fuerte solo por ella, con la misión de ir a rescatarlo porque se lo prometió a Sakura Haruno, el shinobi se había ido de viaje por tres años con el legendario Sannin, Jiraiya.

Claro que antes de irse, ambos decidieron despedirse de la mejor forma, y eso era teniendo sexo. Ambos tuvieron una última noche llena de pasión y amor, era difícil despedirse del ser que amabas, pero ambos sabían que se volverían a encontrar de nuevo, esto no era un "Adiós" sino un "Hasta luego".

Y así pasaron 3 años, 3 años en donde el chico no estuvo con ella, la mujer siempre rezaba porque su amante estuviera bien, en esos tres años ella también hizo su trabajo, se dedicó a investigar la organización que iba detrás de los Jinchurikis, lamentablemente en esos tres años la malvada organización logro casar a 6 de 9 portadores de bijuus. Pasados los tres años, el rubio regreso, y para gusto de la mujer, más guapo que antes.

Su pelo se había vuelto algo largo, sus facciones eran más maduras, sin mencionar que era mal alto, ahora medía 1.75, la superaba por mucho, pero lo que más destacaba de él era que tenía cierto parecido con el Yondaime Hokage, que incluso algunos civiles y ninjas lo confundieron con el susodicho.

Y para sorpresa de la chica, su amante en realidad era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, sí, al parecer en su viaje el rubio descubrió que su mentor fue el maestro de su padre, y como tal Jiraiya le conto la verdad sobre sus padres, sobre su origen. Saber eso también sorprendió mucho a la pelivioleta.

Y como era de esperarse, cuando ambos amantes se volvieron a reencontrar, no perdieron tiempo y se fueron a su nido de amor.

—Ah que bueno que volviste… te extrañe mucho— dijo Anko besando al ruboi.

—Yo… también… te… extrañe… mucho— dijo entre besos Naruto, mientras tocaba el cuerpo de mujer.—Ya no puedo esperar más— dijo la mujer que se quitaba su falda, para romper sus medias de malla, seguido de sacar rápido pene semi erecto del rubio, aparto sus bragas al momento que se metía el pene del rubio.

—Sí… que bien se siente tener un pene luego de mucho tiempo— dijo la mujer que sentía el pene del rubio, mientras que el Uzumaki rompió la blusa de la mujer, para comenzar a jugar con sus pechos, al momento que Anko comenzaba a moverse.

Toda esa noche se la pasaron haciendo el amor como conejos en temporada de apareamiento. Y aunque Anko estaba feliz de que su amante volviera, no podía tenerlo todo el tiempo.

Muchas cosas sucedieron desde su llegada, entre ellas el secuestro del Kazekage, su novio tuvo que irse a rescatar a su amigo, luego tuvo que irse de nuevo a una misión para tratar de conseguir al Sanbi que de alguna forma logro liberarse de Akatsuki, y si eso no fuera mucho, otras misiones les fueron haciendo difíciles, ya que el tiempo para demostrarse su amor se acortaba.

Y un día sucedió lo impensable, o mejor dicho, algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Se había embarazado, así es, en una noche de un día peligroso, la mujer termino embarazada, no tenía más de unas 2 semanas de embarazo, y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cómo decírselo al chico.

Y si eso no era malo, algo peor sucedió el día que supo eso, la aldea había sido atacada. Así es, Konoha había sido atacada por el líder de Akatsuki, decir que fue un simple ataque era corto, la aldea había sido destruida por completo, no solo recibieron un ataque sorpresa, sino que de un momento a otro todo se había ido a la mierda. Solo recordaba que despertó en una camilla, siendo atendida por Sakura, quien al revisarla pudo sentir al bebe que ella llevaba dentro, y luego solo recordaba ver un gran roca en el cielo, y de la cual para sorpresa de todo el mundo, salió el Kyubi, pero no era ese zorro gigante anaranjado, sino una versión dorada con lineas negras.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que Naruto llego a la aldea destruida en donde fue recibida por muchos civiles y ninjas que lo proclamaban como héroe, así es, su novio termino por acabar con el líder de Akatsuki, pero a un gran costo, varias personas murieron cuando la aldea estallo, por suerte ni ella ni su bebe resultaron heridos, pero a pesar de que eso paso, aún había algo difícil que hacer, no sabía porque, pero cuando vio a su novio volver sano y con vida, fue directo hacia él para abrazarlo, mientras lloraba de felicidad, y en medio del emotivo y romántico momento le dijo que estaba embarazada.

La expresión de todos al escuchar eso fue de asombro, en especial porque algunos ni siquiera sabían que los dos estaban saliendo, mientras que la de otros era solo de felicidad, y el rubio, pues cuando supo eso solo abrazo a la mujer, mientras le agradecía, ella solo lo abrazo también al saber que su novio estaba feliz, ambos empezarían una nueva familia, pero solo lo harían luego de la guerra.

Así es, al poco tiempo del ataque de Pain a Konoha la guerra estallo, ella al igual que muchos se quedaron en la aldea, reconstruyéndola, solo que ella se quedó en la que iba a ser la futura casa de ella, junto a su amiga Kurenai que también estaba embarazada de Asuma, el pobre shinobi había sido asesinado por un Akatsuki meses atrás, al igual que varios shinobis de todas las aldeas, entre ellos el Sannin de los sapos que fue declarado muerto.

Ella solo recordaba las noches que pasaba en vela, las noches de preocupación en donde era apoyada por Kurenai, quien siempre le decía que todo saldría bien, ella rezaba para que así fuera, después de todo, no quería que su hija o mejor dicho, hijas nacieran sin su padre.

Mientras su novio peleaba en la guerra para salvarla, ella iba notando como su panza comenzaba a crecer poco a poco, y a sentir esos antojos raros y cambios de humor, por suerte para el rubio, nunca estuvo cuando la mujer se enojaba de la nada, maldiciendo y jurando matar al rubio cuando volviera por tenerla preocupada. Algo que no tardo mucho realmente, lo último que recordaba la mujer es que la luna se ilumino, y todo se borró, y lo siguiente que recordaba era que estaba tirada en el suelo, entre un capullo de flor, ¿Qué había pasado? Fue lo que ella se preguntó.

Dos años pasaron luego de la guerra, se hizo el entierro apropiado para cada muerto en la guerra, y como era de esperarse, ambos se casaron luego de tener a sus dos hermosas hijas, Nana y Momo Uzumaki, sus dos hermosas hijas, sus grandes tesoros, nunca antes había sentido un gran dolor como el de parir a un hijo, y más si eran gemelas. Así es, las chicas resultaron ser gemelas, solo que con unos cambios.

Nana había nacido con el pelo rubio oscuro, y no brillante como el de su padre, con dos marcas en cada mejilla como su padre, de ojos violeta, y con una piel blanca como su madre.

Momo por su parte nació con el peli violeta claro, igual con dos marcas en cada mejilla como su hermana, y con una piel bronceada como su padre.

Las dos niñas eran como un retrato de ambos, en esos dos años el rubio uso sus nuevos poderes, unos poderes que la mujer admiro y que todo el mundo respetaba. Después de todo, el chico había acabado con Madara Uchiha, y salvado al mundo, lamentablemente entre los malos que venció resulto estar Sasuke Uchiha, quien se había unido a Madara para acabar con todo el mundo, y como era de esperarse, el rubio prefirió salvar a todo el mundo incluso si eso significaba matar al que fue su mejor amigo, claro que ella lo apoyo en ese tiempo, después de todo, los demás le decían los mismo, no tuvo más opción y que había hecho lo correcto, pero regresando al tema.

Con la ayuda del rubio la aldea comenzó a volver a ser la misma poco a poco, y el rubio había construido su propia casa, en donde ambos vivirían con sus hijas. Lamentablemente dos años después, hubo un nuevo problema, un enemigo igual de poderoso apareció, y como era costumbre, su novio detuvo al villano que amenazaba con destruir la tierra con la luna.

Y así pasaron los años, ahora esposo se había convertido de nuevo en el salvador del mundo shinobi, y además había cumplido su sueño de ser Hokage, solo que era el Nanadaime, ya que luego de que la guerra terminara Kakashi fue elegido como el Rokudaime, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Los años siguientes luego de eso, fueron de relativa paz, había uno que otro enemigo que aparecía, pero no tan peligroso como Madara, así que ella y su esposo pudieron cuidar y educar a sus hijas. Sí, había sido una vida algo movida pero placentera para ella.

Y ahora volvemos al presente, en donde ella miraba a su esposo dormir plácidamente, ya iban a ser las 7 de la mañana, escucho unas pisadas, solo sonrió más por eso, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, al momento que miraba como sus dos hijas de 14 años entraban al cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Oto-san! ¡Oka-san! ¡Despierten! — gritaron las dos niñas con una gran sonrisa, al momento que saltaban a la cama de la pareja.

Pero antes de que ellas golpearon a sus padres, dos manos de chakra tomaron a las pequeñas, manos que venían del rubio que se había despertado con una sonrisa, solo atrajo a sus hijas para abrazarlas con fuerza.

— ¡Buenos días mis niñas! — dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, mientras sus dos hijas sonreían, el oji-azul miro a su esposa, para sonreírle. —Buenos días princesa— saludo el rubio con una sonrisa cálida, al momento que la pelivioleta se acercó al rubio para darle un beso.—Buenos días cariño— dijo con una gran sonrisa la Uzumaki.

— ¡Gyu! ¡Oka-san, Oto-san! ¡No hagan eso cuando estemos nosotras! — dijo Momo.

— ¡Nee-chan tiene razón! ¡Si quieren besarse váyanse a un cuarto! — comento Nana.

— ¡Pero si este es nuestro cuarto! — dijeron los dos adultos a las niñas, quienes solo rieron ante eso, para soltarse del agarre de su padre y aparecer en la puerta.

— ¡Entonces los dejamos solos! ¡Nos vemos en la cocina! — dijo Momo corriendo a la cocina.

— ¡Queremos un hermanito ahora! — dijo Nana con gracia, para irse detrás de su hermana, dejando al par de esposos con una sonrisa.

—Esas niñas— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, para mirar a su esposa, quien solo le sonrió.

— ¿Qué crees que digan cuando sepan que si tendrán a su hermanito? — pregunto Anko, quien se levantó de su cama, al momento que se miraba una pequeña pancita, así es, la mujer estaba embarazada de nuevo, y esta vez estaba esperando un niño.

—No lo sé, pero sin duda alguna se alegraran— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, para atraer a la mujer, y abrazarla mientras la besaba.

—Necesitaremos una nueva casa— comento la mujer al saber que tendrían que comprar una nueva casa, después de todo, su familia se expandia.

—No me importa eso, mientras siempre estemos juntos— respondió el patriarca del clan Uzumaki, al momento que Anko lo besaba, mientras sostenía su mano derecha, en donde sus anillos se juntaron, formando un corazón.

—Me alegra haberte conocido Naruto— dijo la mujer con felicidad total.

En el pasado nunca pensó en tener una familia, siempre pensó que estaría sola que moriría sola, pero ahora, ahora tenía una maravillosa vida, unas hijas hermosas y buenas, un buen trabajo como maestra en la academia ninja, un buen esposo, y pronto tendría un hijo, sí, su vida no podía mejorar, estaba feliz, muy feliz de ser…

Anko Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina, recuerden votar por la siguiente chica que quieran que salga, y yo vere como lo hago posible. Sin más que decir nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar el segundo One-shot, pero como dije anteriormente, me entretuve leyendo las noveles de Konosuba, por suerte las termine, aunque solo he llegado hasta la 11 en el capítulo 4, ya que no lo han sacado completo UnU, todavía no he llegado a la parte que quería, ahora tengo que esperar.**

 **Bueno, una cosa que quiero decir, es que tomare en cuenta el voto de cada uno para saber quien será la siguiente, para que comprendan.**

 **Si una persona vota por digamos, Konan, pero si otra persona persona vota por Temari, Shion y Konan, obviamente haré el de Konan porque obtuvo dos votos, y así será para los demás.**

 **Admito que hubo una pelea reñida, las dos que tuvieron más votos fueron Ino y Tsunade, seguido de Shion, pero al final gano Ino. Sin embargo, el tercero será de Tsunade ya que recibió muchos votos, aunque también no descarto que si otra llega a tener más votos, haré de ella el siguiente One-shot. Y sin más que decir, más que agradecerles por su apoyo, espero les guste, y muchas gracias por todo.**

 **Sin más que decir, los dejo con este One-shot.**

* * *

no Uzumaki.

Ino Yamanaka siempre había pensado que el amor de la vida era Sasuke Uchiha, después de todo, para ella el último Uchiha era un chico bueno, lindo, serio y maduro. Después de todo, parecía que había superado la muerte de toda su familia, algo que para ella era maravilloso.

Ella siempre había sido una niña hermosa desde que era pequeña, tanto que era consentida y protegida por su padre, Inoichi Yamanaka, el líder del clan Yamanaka amaba a su hija, la consideraba una pequeña flor, y por esa razón ella había recibido todo lo que pedía.

Era una niña mimada, sin duda algo que muchos no consideraban bueno, incluso su madre pensaba que era malo eso, pero su padre siempre salía a la defensiva, así que su madre solo los dejaba ser.

Ella siempre amo las flores, le gustaban todas las flores que existiesen, en especial "El corazón sangrante", era una hermosa flor rosada con forma de corazón que tenía un pétalo debajo similando ser una gota, por esa razón se llamaba "Corazón sangrante", pero también amaba las Convólvulos Tricolor, las Orquídeas y las Hortensias, ella tenía en el patio de su casa un pequeño jardín con esas hermosas flores, aparte claro de las que tenían en la floristería del clan Yamanaka.

Pero volviendo al tema, ella se enamoró de Sasuke cuando estaban en la academia, intento acercarse a él, pero el chico siempre las evitaba a todas. Y por alguna razón, eso las atraía al chico, ella al igual que las otras niñas pensaba en Sasuke solamente, tanto que las amigas que tenía se peleaban con ella, incluso su mejor amiga Sakura peleaba con ella, las dos habían sido buenas amigos por un tiempo, pero cuando ambas iban tras el mismo chico, su amistad se volvió turbia y dejaron a hablarse.

Ella al igual que muchas niñas intentaban llamar la atención del Uchiha, pero todo lo que hacían resultaba en un completo fracaso. Y lo que era peor, el chico no les hacía caso a ellas, pero si a ese tonto rubio. Así es, el Uchiha la hacía más caso a Naruto Uzumaki, un simple huérfano y pobre tonto en palabras de ellas y las demás niñas, un chico que no valía la pena según ellas, algo que todas lamentarían en el futuro.

Obviamente con el paso de los años, ella fue creciente y se fue volviendo una jovencita hermosa, tanto que incluso algunos jóvenes del clan Yamanaka intentaban salir con ella, pero para sus ojos solo existía Sasuke, y claro, con el paso de esos años su fanatismo también creció. Ahora a los 13 años, era una chica realmente bella, ella seguía una dieta balanceada y claro, un rutina de ejercicios para mantener su figura.

En pocas palabras, ella era una muñeca de porcelana, su piel era más blaca que cuando era una niña, uno se daba cuenta que el paso de los años la ayudaba mucho, ya que a pesar de tener 13 años, parecía tener el cuerpo de una chica de 16 o 17 años, era realmente bonito como se dijo antes. Pero a pesar de recibir halagos o propuestas de otros chicos, solo tenía los ojos en Sasuke.

Los equipos se formaron, lastimosamente para ella no quedo con Sasuke, sino con un gordinflon y un vagabundo, porque supuestamente ellos debían ser el nuevo trio Ino-Shika-Cho. Mientras que su príncipe oscuro termino con el peor de la clase y la frentona de su ex amiga, fue el primer obstáculo que enfrento, pero ella estaba esperanzada en que terminarían juntos al final.

No sucedió para nada, la aldea fue atacada por Orochimaru, el Sandaime Hokage murió, y el Shukaku había destruido una buena parte de la aldea, todo se había ido a la mierda literalmente. Y por si eso fuera poco, a los pocos días Sasuke escapo de la aldea en medio de la noche, ella estaba asustada por eso, y no sabía qué hacer.

Luego se enteró que un equipo conformado por Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba y Naruto fueron al rescata de Sasuke, sinceramente ella tenía una mala espina al saber eso, no creía que ellos fueran capaces de traerlo de vuelta, así que por preocupación fue a la salida de la entrada, en donde vio a todos los chicos, mientras Sakura parecía pedirle algo al Uzumaki, solo noto esa brillante sonrisa que el chico siempre mostro en todo momento.

— ¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan! ¡Traeré de vuelta a Sasuke, y eso es una promesa Dattebayo! —

Esas fueron las palabras que escucho del rubio, quien a pesar de haber tenido una relación demasiado complicada con el último Uchiha, se embarcaba ahora en una misión de rescate, solo los vio partir, todos siguiendo al Uzumaki. Tenía un mal presentimiento de esa misión de rescate, aunque con esperanza esperaba que lo lograran, que trajeran de vuelta al Uchiha, así que solo pudo desearles suerte a todos.

Pero su suplica no fue escuchada por Kami, y en vez de que les fuera bien, todos resultaron heridos, casi morían por haber rescatado al Uchiha. Al parecer, un grupo los esperaba, unos ninjas que les evitaron el paso a los chicos, solo recordó ver en la entrada de la aldea, como cada uno de sus compañeros entraba en camillas, heridos de gravedad mientras ninjas médicos gritaban a todo pulmón que se apartaran, ella había decidido quedarse en la entrada esperanzada de que regresaran todos a salvo, ver a sus amigos casi morir por rescatar al Uchiha fue un duro golpe.

Pero no sabía que algo peor sucedió, al poco rato miro como la Hokage junto a su asistente Shizune llegaban corriendo a la entrada, seguido de ver como Kakashi venía a gran velocidad, cargando un cuerpo, se asustó mucho al pensar la persona que traía era el Uchiha, pero en ese momento lo recordó ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?, vio a todos sus amigos venir a gran pisa, mientras Shikamaru era ayudado por los ninjas de la arena, solo faltaba el Uzumaki.

A lo lejos lo vio, solo se tapó la boca al ver la horrible escena, en los brazos del ninja plateado que corría con fuerza, gritando y casi llorando, lo vio, vio el cuerpo del Uzumaki que sangraba, podía mirar como la sangre caía al suelo y formaba un camino, paso delante de ella a gran velocidad, pero lo pudo notar, el chico estaba gravemente herido, casi muerto.

No paso mucho para que Sasuke Uchiha fuera declarado un traidor, su nombre ya había sido dado para ser puesto en el libro bingo, y por si eso fuera poco, la Hokage ordeno a cada ninja de la aldea, que sí llegaban a encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, lo asesinaran. Decir que eso impacto a todos fue poco, pronto los shinobis y civiles se enterraron que el Uchiha unió fuerzas con el Sannin traidor, Orochimaru quien había causado la muerte del Sandaime y la destrucción de Konoha, además de casi haber asesinado al último miembro del clan Uzumaki e hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Así es, Tsunade había revelado a todos la verdadera identidad de Naruto, decir que muchas personas se sorprendieron de saber que Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi era hijo del Yondaime Hokage los dejo asombrados, tanto que muchos comenzaron a pedir disculpas por todo lo que hicieron en el pasado. Ella al igual que sus amigos que no fueron a la misión, es decir, solo las chicas ya que Lee también había ido para pelear a último momento. En fin, todos llegaron al hospital lo más rápido posible, en donde sus maestros simplemente les dijeron.

—Está bien… por ahora—

Fue lo que dijo Asuma a las chicas, mientras todos esperaban fuera de la sala de urgencias. Al poco tiempo de la sala salió Tsunade junto a Shizune, ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo paso, ¿2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 10 horas?, ninguno lo sabía. El reporte final de Tsunade fue el siguiente:

Una hemorragia masiva en el cuerpo, pulmones perforados, costillas rotas hechas pedazos, perdida del ojo izquierdo así como del brazo derecho, todos los huesos de su cuerpo estaban severamente rotos, en especial los de sus piernas y su brazo izquierdo, órganos internos perforados, era un desastre en fin.

Según Tsunade, Naruto debió haber muerto por todas las heridas que tuvo, y que esas heridas no fueron causadas solo por el Uchiha, había indicios de venenos de serpientes, señal de que Orochimaru ayudo a dejar en ese estado al rubio. Y según lo que dijo Kakashi, cuando el llego no había nadie en la zona, solo encontró el cuerpo del chico tendido sobre una roca que lo atravesaba.

No supo porque, pero solo pudo llorar y agradeciendo al cielo que el chico no murió, unos días después de eso, ella misma decidió ir al lugar donde pelearon los dos ninjas, al llegar, su sorpresa y horror aumento, el lugar era un campo de batalla, las que eran las piernas del Shodaime Hokage estaban destruidas, la igual que la del otro tipo, había grandes hoyos en el suelo, así como marcas de garras, podía ver como el suelo estaba quemado, además de ver varios árboles cerca del lugar destruidos, y además de mucha sangre por todos lados, así como serpientes muertas, el lugar había sido el campo de batalla unos grandes shinobis.

Al ver eso, supo que el Uzumaki se enfrentó en una batalla desigual para traer de regreso al último Uchiha, y ahí fue cuando algo cambió dentro de ella. Regreso a la aldea ese mismo día, y al hacerlo fue directo al hospital para ver al rubio, el chico arriesgo su vida para traer de vuelta al Uchiha que ella pensaba amar tanto, fue a traer al chico que siempre lo despreció y detesto, sin importar lo que le pasara a él, y eso lo pudo notar muy bien al igual que los demás.

Al llegar a su destino, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el Uzumaki se encontraba sentado en una silla, mirando al vacío, no sabía que hacer realmente, ni que decir al momento de entrar, solo se quedó mirando la ventana de la puerta, viendo al Uzumaki como si estuviera perdido.

—El chakra del Kyubi logro salvarle la vida— la rubia se asustó, al momento que miraba a su derecha, para mirar al legendario Sannin Jiraiya.

—Jiraiysa-sama, no sabía que estaba aquí— dijo la Yamanaka al peliblanco.

—Claro que estaría aquí, es el hijo de mi alumno y mi ahijado después de todo. No puedo dejarlo solo, menos ahora— respondió con seriedad el Sannin mirando a la rubia.

— ¿Estará bien? — pregunto la rubia con preocupación a su superior, quien solo suspiro para darse la vuelta.

—Acompáñame— ordeno con seriedad el Sannin, al momento que la oji-azul siguió al Sannin sin oponerse, luego de unos minutos los dos terminaron sentados en una banca, mientras los doctores y enfermeras pasaban por el lugar.

—El chakra del Kyubi lo ayudo mucho realmente, sinceramente de no ser por esa bestia Naruto hubiera muerto. Así que solo podemos agradecerle a esa bestia por haberlo salvado, sino, ahora mismo estaríamos enterrándolo con sus padres— declaro con seriedad el Sannin de los sapos.

— ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Se recuperara? — pregunto con preocupación Ino.

—Perdió un brazo, y su ojo izquierdo, el Kyubi de alguna forma está reparando sus huesos, no me preguntes como es eso posible porque no tengo la menor idea. Pero ese es el menor de los problemas— respondió con seriedad el peliblanco, al momento que miraba como la rubia bajaba la cabeza. —En estos momentos Tsunade está trabajando en uno de los proyectos de Orochimaru, al parecer ese loco pudo crear prótesis con las células del Shodaime Hokage, está intentando crear un nuevo brazo para Naruto, pero no hay muchas expectativas sobre eso, así que existe la posibilidad de que Naruto deje su carrera como shinobi— confeso con seriedad y enojo el Sannin, en estos momentos quería ir por Orochimaru y matarlo, no podía perdonarles que atacaran de esa forma al hijo de Minato y Kushina.

—Nunca pensé que Sasuke haría algo así a un amigo— comento Ino.

—Ese chico cambio luego de la muerte de su clan, el odio, la venganza y la ira lo terminaron por dominar, era claro que por esos motivos haría lo que fuera, incluso matar al único amigo que tenía o tendrá— comento con seriedad el Sannin, al momento que miraba como la chica temblaba, para ver como lagrimas caían de sus ojos, además de escuchar sollozos, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que ella estaba llorando, la pregunta era ¿lloraba por la condición del rubio, o por el escape del Uchiha?.

La Yamanaka había decidido ir a ver al rubio, nunca tuvieron una buena relación, y mucho menos hablaron, las únicas veces que ambos cruzaron palabras fue para discutir, para insultarlo, denigrarlo y hacerlo de menos, siempre defendiendo a Sasuke, pero ahora, ahora no tenía idea de cómo defenderlo, trago en seco mientras miraba al Uzumaki sentado, se armó de valor al momento que entraba a la habitación.

—Lamento la intromisión— dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta, mientras el rubio se quedó callado.

Ino se quedó en la puerta por unos minutos, no sabía que decir o hacer, nunca antes había hablado con el rubio, y ahora no podía siquiera pensar en que decir o hacer, realmente estaba confundida ahora, su mente era un mar de ideas y ni hablar de sus sentimientos, así que solo hizo algo que posiblemente nunca hubiera pensado hacer antes, solo se acercó y abrazo al rubio, eso fue lo único que pudo hacer, abrazar al chico, mientras lloraba y se disculpaba, todo mientras eran observados por el Sannin de los sapos, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

El chico estaba herido, tenía una herida que no podía curar él o cualquiera, así que solo esperaba que la chica pudiera ayudarlo a superar esa gran falla. Naruto era el hijo de Minato y Kushina, dos grandes personas que Jiraiya aprecio mucho, por eso no estaba contento, solo miro al rubio, ya lo había decidido, atraparía a Orochimaru costara lo que costara.

Ino comenzó a ir a visitar al rubio, aunque este al principio se mostraba serio, y eso le preocupaba, día tras día fue a verlo, siempre llevaba un ramo de flores nuevo, pero ella no era la única que lo visitaba, los demás amigos del chico también iba, Shikamaru y los demás que ya se habían recuperado fueron a verlo. Al principio el chico no decía o respondía a las preguntas, y eso los preocupo bastante a todos, incluso Tsunade que intento hablar con él no consiguió nada, pero con ella era diferente.

Es cierto que al principio ninguno sabía que decir o hacer, pero con el paso del tiempo, ambos tenían pequeñas charlas, ayudaba al rubio a comer, además de llevarlo al baño, algo que le resulto algo incómodo a la chica. Pero no era solo ella, las demás también venían a verlo de vez en cuando, ella esperaba que Sakura se enojara con el rubio por haber fallado, pero se sorprendió cuando escucho como los dos hablaban, la pelirosada le pidió perdón por pedirle algo así, y que realmente lo sentía, sinceramente esperaba una actitud diferente de Sakura, eso la sorprendió mucho sin duda alguna.

Poco tiempo después, Tsunade había creado la prótesis con algo de dificultad, pero al final sirvió de algo. Ino estuvo ayudando al rubio a su recuperación, y sin darse cuenta alguna, ese tiempo hizo que una amistad naciera. Pasaron 6 meses luego del incidente del Uchiha, y Naruto ya estaba casi recuperado, solo que ahora usaba su banda ninja como cierto ninja copia, en ese tiempo los dos se habían vuelto cercanos, 4 semanas después del incidente, el rubio fue dado de alta debido a que todas sus heridas ya habían sido curadas en su mayoría, las únicas heridas que seguían eran la pérdida de su brazo derecho y su ojo izquierdo. Cuando el chico regreso a su apartamento, la rubia lo iba a atender como si fuera su enfermera personal.

Claro que esa relación no pasó desapercibida para nadie, todos se comenzarón a dar cuenta que entre ellos dos debía haber algo más, o mejor dicho, algo podía surgir entre ellos. Pasados esos 6 meses, el rubio había decidido ir a entrenar con el Sannin de los sapos, le había pedido la ayuda para volverse más fuerte, algo que el Sannin no pudo negar, después de todo, era mejor que el chico entrenara para las cosas que podían venir.

El Sannin se había enterado de una organización que se estaba encargando de capturar a los Jinchurikis, así que lo mejor era entrenar al rubio para que pudiera enfrentarse a esos villanos, y para eso lo mejor sería irse de la aldea por un tiempo, de esa forma se calmarían las cosas por ahora, sin mencionar que ayudaría al rubio.

Al momento que Ino se enteró que el rubio se iría de la aldea, ella se puso triste pensando que el chico se iría para siempre. En esos seis meses que estuvo se dio cuenta que Naruto no era una mala persona, y que a pesar de esa apariencia tonta que tenía, era un chico listo además de ser una persona sentimental, en resumen, era todo lo contraria a Sasuke, ¿Por qué se interesó en Uchiha?, no sabía muy bien, pero pensando bien todo, y en el tiempo que paso con Naruto.

Se dio cuenta que ambos eran literalmente diferentes, Naruto era un sol, mientras que Sasuke la luna. Naruto era la luz y Sasuke la oscuridad. Mientras que uno desprendía una aura de felicidad, paz, tranquilidad y amor. Otro desprendía una ahora de ira, odio y venganza. Los dos eran lo opuesto del otro, y eso lo noto tarde, quizás si en su momento hubiera apoyado al Uzumaki, solo quizás no estaría en ese estado. Aunque ya estaba casi recuperado, según Tsunade debía tener cuidado con su brazo, construirlo en menos de 3 meses no fue nada fácil, así que el rubio debía tener cuidado, sin mencionar que ahora que no tenía un ojo, las cosas se podían complicar más.

El día que tanto temió llego, ella al igual que los demás amigos del rubio estaban en la entrada, viendo al rubio, después de su batalla, su vestimenta y personalidad tuvo un gran cambio, a pesar de que a veces la rubia lo miraba sonreír, no eran esas grandes sonrisas que decían "Todo estará bien, yo estoy aquí", sino unas sonrisas algo apagadas, ya no era tan revoltoso sin mencionar que su forma de ser hacia sus mayores también cambio. Ahora trataba con respeto a sus maestros. Además ese traje anaranjado que siempre uso había desapareciado, su nueva vestimenta consistía en un pantalón negro como los ANBU, además de botas ninja con la placa de metal, una camisa de manga larga negra junto a un chaleco rojo con el logo de su clan en la espalda, y con esa banda en su ojo tenía cierto parecido con cierto peliplata pervertido.

La rubia solo pudo ver como el chico se iba, mientras le deseaba suerte en su viaje, esperando que el chico lograra cumplir su nueva meta, la cual era volverse fuerte, el motivo, solo esperaba que no fuera por venganza, y aunque así fuera, no lo culpaba para nada. Después de todo, ella también buscaría venganza si pasaba por lo mismo.

—Cuídate mucho… Naruto-kun— fue lo que dijo en susurro la Yamanka que no se percató que uso el sufijo "kun" en el nombre del rubio, todo mientras apretaba con fuerza su pecho.

Aunque la chica dijo eso en voz baja, fue audible para algunos de los presentes, Tsunade, Kakashi y Sakura junto a Hinata se dieron cuenta de esto, al igual que Shikamaru pero prefirió no meterse, era problemático ese chico rubio y la rubia. Sin duda alguna ambos eran el uno para el otro.

Y así, la rubia solo podía recordar todas las noches las veces que paso con el rubio, al principio los dos no se podían soportar, y solo peleaban entre ellos. Pero con lo que paso, los dos se volvieron amigos, era sorprendente como ese incidente la cambio por completo. El supuesto amor que tenía por Sasuke se fue, en ese momento se dio cuenta que nunca fue amor, tal vez admiración, ya que si de verdad lo hubiera amado, hubiera llorado por el Uchiha, pero en vez de eso, lloro por el Uzumaki.

Así es, aquella vez que lloro enfrente del Sannin de los sapos, lloro por el Uzumaki, y no por el Uchiha. Paso el tiempo, tres años pasaron desde que el rubio se fue de la aldea por su entrenamiento, y ella tampoco perdió el tiempo, junto a Sakura le pidió a Tsunade que la entrenara en el ámbito de ninja médico. Así es, luego de lo que paso con Sasuke, ambas volvieron a hablar como antes, y fue porque ambas tenían en mente al Uzumaki. El chico las unió, y por eso lo ayudarían en lo que pudieran.

Esos tres años no solo entreno con Tsunade sino que también le pidió entrenamiento a su padre, mejoro sus técnicas ninjas. Ella tampoco se quedaría atrás para nada, entrenaría para ayudar al Uzumaki cuando volviera, y sin que se diera cuenta, esos tres años pasaron rápido.

No solo había crecido en una forma profesional, sino también su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, su cuerpo podía ser descrito con una simple palabra "perfeccion", si antes era hermosa, ahora que había crecido lo era más, su cabello era más largo, y ahora tenía un mechón largo cubriendo su ojo derecho, y una larga cola, había decidido usar ropa similar a la de cuando tenía 13 años, solo que ahora usaba una licra negra de cuadros y debajo de ella una licra negra pequeña que remarcaba su cuerpo además de una minifalda, seguía siendo tal delgada y hermosa.

El día que Naruto llego, ella se encontraba haciendo su trabajo en el hospital de Konoha como médico, ella estaba aprendiendo a como es el trabajo en el hospital, por el momento se podía decir que era una enfermera, pero quería llegar a ser una gran ninja médico como Tsunade, después de todo, ella también quería ayudar a las personas que podían terminar en un estado igual que el rubio. Pero volviendo a la historia, ella había salido del hospital a toda prisa cuando Choji llego y le dijo que Naruto había vuelto, solo recuerda haber saltado de techo en techo, hasta que diviso al rubio.

La chica salto y abrazo al rubio, quien con los brazos extendidos la recibió, decir que no estaba feliz era poco, al momento que llego a abrazarlo, el chico estaba siendo acompañado por Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Sakura y Choji que llego luego de ella. Todos los presentes se asombraron por eso, o casi todos, ya que Shikamaru solo tenía una sonrisa pequeña, el Nara no era tonto, sabía desde el primer momento que estos terminarían con una relación más que amigos.

— ¡Naruto, que bueno que regresaste! — dijo con felicidad la Yamanaka, que abrazaba con fuerza al rubio.

—Te prometí que volveria… Ino-chan— dijo el rubio, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje por eso.

Miro bien al rubio, ahora usaba un traje negro por completo, incluyendo un chaleco que se miraba duro, además de eso se había vuelto más alto, ahora debía medir entre 1.70 o 1.75, su pelo había crecido, principalmente el de cada lado de su rostro, dándole cierto parecido con su padre el Yondaime Hokage, sus facciones eran más maduras, en vez de parecer un chico de 16 años, se miraba como un hombre mayor, pero si eso no bastaba, la rubia miro con asombro como el ojo izquierdo del rubio había vuelto, pero había una diferencia, en vez de ser azul era negro.

Luego de la venida del rubio, todos fueron a celebrar, los amigos del rubio lo habían llevado al restaurante de la familia Akimichi para celebrar con una parrillada, todos estaban felices de ver de nuevo al rubio, después de todo, se había ido por tres años, y en ese estado deplorable, pero les alegra ver que seguía siendo el mismo, aunque les interesara a todos saber cómo recupero su ojo, no querían incomodarlo, así que mejor se esperarían a que su amigo les contara sus aventuras.

El rubio se fue a su departamento en compañía de Ino, los dos habían llegado luego de unos minutos, el entrar a su apartamento, el rubio noto que estaba limpio, además de eso, había algunas masetas con flores hermosas, y por si eso fuera poco, la decoración de su cuarto cambio por completo, su apartamento había sido pintado, la vieja pintura naranja que tenía antes se había ido, ahora una capa de pintura morada adornaba todo el lugar, miro a Ino quien tenía una gran sonrisa, solo sonrió para mirar su apartamento, suspiro al momento que caminaba hasta su cama, solo se sentó mientras miraba a todas partes.

—Y ¿te gusta? — pregunto con una sonrisa Ino, quien camino hasta sentarse en la cama.

—Realmente es distinto de antes, de cierta forma… se mira más…—

—Hogareño— interrumpio Ino al rubio.

—Sí, es como si fuera una casa, y alguien me estuviera esperando— comento el Uzumaki mirando toda la casa, al momento que Ino lo abrazo.

—Porque es así— musito la Yamanaka que abrazo con fuerza al rubio. —Te extrañe mucho— confeso la chica, el rubio solo abrazo a la rubia.

Luego de lo que paso, realmente se sentía confundido, era un mar de emociones, no quería saber nada, había perdido un brazo y su ojo derecho, y había muerto de no ser por el Kyubi. El Uzumaki solo abrazo con fuerza a la chica, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla, Ino estuvo con él en ese tiempo que se recuperaba, su mala relación desapareció por completo, y eso se mostraba ahora, la rubia levantó la mirada para ver a los ojos al rubio, era algo raro ver dos ojos diferentes, pero aun así, seguía teniendo esa mirada que la cautivo. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta que eso que sintió por el rubio, era amor, así es, es estúpido decir eso, y seguro nadie le creería considerando que nunca se llevaron bien por casi 13 años, pero que en solo 6 meses despertara esos sentimientos era algo casi imposible, y era casi ya que tampoco era raro que algo así pasara.

Sin dudarlo, la chica se acercó al rubio, al momento que lo besaba, el Uzumaki se sorprendió pero no dudo en responder al beso. Ambos se amaban, y eso era lo que importaba, quizás muchos pensarían que lo que ambos sentían no era amor, pero ninguno de los dos se quería separar del otro. Naruto se sintió triste cuando se fue del lado de Ino, y la rubia también. Y ahora que estaban juntos aprovecharían el tiempo para demostrarse su amor, lo cual era como una confesión al final.

La rubia simplemente acostó al rubio en la cama mientras lo besaba, comenzó a quitarse su blusa, el oji-azul no perdió tiempo y también comenzó a desvestirse, los dos se separaron al momento que Ino le quitaba la camisa al blondo, la mujer solo miro el cuerpo del rubio, estaba tonificado, además de que tenía músculos y se miraban sus abdominales, no era como algunos que parecían masas de músculo, no, Naruto estaba en un perfecto balance para ella, el rubio le quito su chaleco a la Yamanaka, dejando ver un top negro ajustado y también una blusa de cuadros negra de malla transparente.

Los dos se vieron por unos minutos, para volver a besarse, el rubio levantó la blusa de la chica, para comenzar a jugar con sus pechos, la Yamanaka gimio al momento que se levantaba, el chico aprovecho eso para sentarse y comenzar chupar los pechos de la rubia. Ino solo gimió ante eso, y abrazo al rubio, se sentía bien, realmente le gustaba sentir la saliva del chico en su pecho derecho, el rubio dejo de chupar el pecho de la chica, para cambiar de posición, se giró con delicadeza para acostar a Ino en su cama, beso su cuello haciendo que un gemido cerrado se escuchara, el blondo comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo entre besos, hasta que llego a su vientre, la chica sin duda alguna siguió sus dietas para tener un cuerpo envidiable, llevo su mano derecha a su cintura para desatar la falda corta, seguido de comenzar a quitarle su licra negra y la de mallas, todo mientras Ino se dejaba.

Se había preparado durante esos tres años, amaba a Naruto, de eso se dio cuenta en poco tiempo, así que en secreto, comenzó a leer esos libros del Sannin de los sapos, sinceramente esos libros eran mejor que esa platica de "Flores y mariposas" que sus padres le dieron, y sin mencionar que jugaba con ella misma cada noche, así que ya sabía lo que debía hacer, levantó sus caderas al sentir las manos del rubio quitar su ropa, el chico fue listo y le quito sus bragas también, dejando expuesta su feminidad.

Ino aparto la mirada, es cierto que ya sabía de esto, pero era vergonzoso mostrar su intimidad, algo que nadie había visto, nadie más que su madre cuando ambas entraban a bañarse juntas. El rubio trago en seco mientras miraba la intimidad de su compañera, podía mirar una pequeña mata de pelo rubio crecer, levantó la vista para mirar a Ino, quien tenía la cara roja.

— ¡N-N-N-N-N-No te quedes viéndome mucho… es vergonzoso! — dijo con pena la rubia, haciendo que el rubio sonriera, ¿acaso podía haber algo más bello que su amiga?.

Aunque considerando que pronto iban a cruzar la línea, ya no podía ser su amiga, sabía que todo cambiaría, ya sea para bien o para mal, mientras estuviera con la Yamanaka no le importaba. Se acercó a la vagina de la rubia, y sin perder tiempo comenzó a lamerla, la rubia solto un gemido sonoro seguido de arquear su espalda al sentir la lengua del rubio, sentir esa húmeda y a la vez caliente lengua del chico invadir su intimidad. Ino solo gemía de placer mientras el rubio pasaba su lengua por toda su intimidad, agarro la cabeza del rubio cuando sintió unos pequeños mordisco, gimiendo de placer solo podía hacer eso.

El cuarto iluminado dejaba ver la escena, sin duda alguna nadie hubiera pensado que esos dos terminarían haciendo algo así. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales el rubio lamia, mordisqueaba y chupaba su vagina, el oji-azul en un último movimiento mordió el clítoris de la rubia, haciendo que se corriera al momento que soltaba un grito de placer, el rubio solo comenzó a beber los jugos vaginales de Ino, la chica comenzó a tener espasmos por el orgasmo que tuvo de golpe, y que el chico lamiera y tomara sus jugos aumentaba el placer que sentía. El Uzumaki dejo de lamer los jugos cuando no sintió ese néctar de amor, no sabía cómo describirlo, a la vez era algo acido pero dulce, además de espeso pero liquido como el agua, a la misma vez era pegajoso como uno de esos dulces que parecen goma pero no lo son, en fin, era realmente difícil describirlo, pero por alguna razón le gustó mucho, se apartó solo para mirar una escena erótica que nunca pensó ver.

En su cama, estaba acostada Ino sudando, su cuerpo brillaba, su hermosa piel blanca como la porcelana brillaba más debido al sudor y la luz de su apartamento, la chica estaba sudando mientras respiraba con agitación, y eso lo podía notar fácilmente porque sus pechos se movían, además de eso, verla desnuda con su intimidad expuesta, literalmente la imagen de la Yamanaka era de completa lujuria, y para rematar, la chica tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, al momento que el rubio miraba los ojos brillosos de la chica, esos hermosos ojos azules, la chica solo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el corazón del rubio no podía soportar más ternura y sensualidad.

—Estoy lista— dijo la rubia al Uzumaki.

Sin perder tiempo el rubio se quitó su pantalón, revelando su miembro erecto, la rubia lo diviso con dificultad, era grande, nunca antes había visto uno tan grande, según lo que le dijo Tsunade, el tamaño del miembro masculino en los ninjas no superaba las 7 pulgadas y solo algunos podían alcanzar a 9 máximo pero eran extraños esos tipos, y el del rubio, superaba por mucho las expectativas, debía ser de al menos 13 pulgadas, además de ser grueso, trago en seco al ver el pene del rubio rozar su entrada, pero no podía retirarse ahora, no ahora que había llegado lejos.

Solo sintió la punta del pene del rubio, por lo que vio seguía siendo virgen, eso le gustaba, después de todo, ella también lo era, el rubio le aviso que iba a meterlo, ella le dio el permiso, sintió la punta del pene del rubio abrir su vagina, puede que ella estuviera mojada, preparada para que el miembro del rubio entrara en ella, aun así, pudo sentir el dolor, el pene del chico era grande para ella, sintió la punta del pene del chico entrar, gruño al momento que abrazaba al rubio, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante. El rubio se tomó su tiempo para meter su miembro en la rubia, pero se detuvo al sentir el himen de la Yamanaka, la miro a los ojos, la chica tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, de seguro por el dolor.

—Creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo otro día— dijo el rubio para no lastimar a su amante, pero antes de que pudiera safarse, la rubia lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! — grito la rubia, quien a pesar del dolor, miro al rubio para poner una sonrisa, no era fácil, ahora sabía lo difícil que debió ser para su madre darla a luz. La rubia miro a su amante, sentía dolor, pero no quería terminar así. —P-P-Puedes seguir… no te preocupes… dicen que… una vez acostumbrado… e-e-el dolor desaparece— comento Ino con una sonrisa forzada, sentía dolor, pero quería hacerlo, realmente quería ser una con el rubio.

Naruto solo la miro con sorpresa, para luego sonreír y darle un suave beso a la chica, el cual la oji-azul devolvió, el rubio saco su pene al momento que la Yamanaka cerró los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de besar al rubio, fue algo tan rápido que el grito de Ino fue silenciado por los labios del rubio, en un movimiento el chico atravesó su himen, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica, ambos se quedaron quietos por unos minutos, tiempo suficiente que basto para que el dolor que sentía la rubia desapareciera, poco a poco el rubio se fue moviendo.

Las embestidas del rubio al principio eran torpes y lentas, la rubia gemía de placer por esas pequeñas embestidas, en especial al sentir como el pene del rubio quería atravesar su útero, las embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad poco a poco, hasta el momento que se escuchaba el sonido de la cintura del rubio golpear la pelvis de Ino, quien gemía con fuerza, el pene del chico ya había atravesado su útero, así que sus gemidos eran de lujuria y placer puro, mientras apretaba los dientes de placer, ya se había corrido otra vez, estaba en el cielo.

El rubio gruño, la Yamanaka pudo sentir como el pene del rubio se hinchaba, no había duda, estaba a punto de correrse, sinceramente por el placer no recordaba si estaba en sus días seguros, pero al diablo, si quedaba embarazada sería feliz, después de todo, amaba al rubio, así que no había problema alguno. Ino solo escucho la advertencia del rubio, el chico estaba a punto de sacar su pene, pero lo detuvo con sus piernas.

— ¡Adentro… suéltalo todo adentro… no te contengas… sácalo todo! — grito Ino al rubio, quien solo gruño.

— ¡Esta bien…! — grito el rubio que daba una última estocada, al momento que se corría dentro de la rubia.

Un gran orgasmo invadió el cuerpo de la rubia, solo podía sentir el semen del chico que amaba invadirla, ella había tenido un gran orgasmo de nuevo. Luego de unos segundos, el rubio se dejó caer sobre ella, ambos respiraban con agitación mientras sudaban, con algo de dificultad Ino abrazo al rubio, se sentía feliz, el Uzumaki se levantó pero sin sacar su miembro, miro a Ino, al momento que ambos se besaban. No había necesidad de decir algo, con ese beso ambos aceptaron los sentimientos del otro, ahora eran oficialmente una pareja.

Luego de esa apasionada noche, en donde Ino descubrió que su novio era todo un semental, decir que descanso era mentir, a pesar de que ella se casó a la tercera vez, su amante siguió en pos de guerra, y terminaron a eso de las 4 de la mañana, no porque su amante se cansara, sino porque ella se quedó dormida por el cansancio y placer.

Decir que sus amigos no se sorprendieron por eso fue algo que a ella la dejo en shock, en especial porque todos parecían haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. Incluso Hinata que estaba enamorada del chico, dijo que con que Naruto fuera feliz con ella, no le importaba dejar al amor de su vida en sus manos. Así que con eso dicho, ambos se volvieron una de las parejas más conocidas y algo famosas, después de todo, Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage y ella la heredera del clan Yamanaka.

El tiempo paso, su relación iba bien, y claro, su carrera ninja tampoco iba mal. Lastimosamente, miles de cosas ocurrieron, lamentablemente, solo tragedias ocurrieron. Luego de la llegada del rubio, no paso una semana cuando su novio fue a rescatar al Kazekage que había sido secuestrado por una organización llamada Akatsuki que se dedicaba a capturar a todos los jinchurikis, con temor ella le dijo al rubio que volviera a salvo, y para su alivio, su novio había vuelto vivo.

Luego de eso habían encontrado el paradero de Sasuke, con miedo y preocupación solo se quedó esperando en la aldea, cuando su novio volvió, solo pudo sorprenderse al igual que los demás cuando se enterraron que logro vencer a Sasuke, además de haberle quitado sus ojos y haberlos destruido, pero por si eso no fuera ya sorprendente, miraron que el ojo izquierdo del rubio tenía el Sharingan. Al parecer en uno de sus viajes, Naruto se encontró con Itachi quien al parecer le otorgo el ojo derecho de otro Uchiha, con ese Sharingan el rubio fue capaz de vencer a Sasuke, y gracias a su gran resistencia y chakra su Sharingan no le causaba daños.

Pero luego de eso, un grupo de ninjas conformado por su maestro Asuma y Shikamaru junto a otros tres ninjas, fueron a capturar a dos supuestos miembros de Akatsuki, lamentablemente los subestimaron mucho y Asuma murió. La muerte de su sensei fue dolorosa, sin mencionar que había dejado sola a Kurenai que estaba esperando a su hijo, su novio estuvo ahí para ella, la apoyo para superar la muerte del Sarutobi.

Al poco tiempo ellos se encontraron con los Akatsukis responsables de la muerte de su maestro, ella al igual que sus dos compañeros iban a cobrar venganza, sin embargo, los subestimaron, los dos Akatsuki que decían ser inmortales les daban una gran batalla, en un movimiento despistado de Ino, se terminó cayendo al suelo, al momento que casi era asesinada por el hombre conocido como Hidan, pero antes de que eso pasara, fue salvada por su novio.

No sabía en qué momento llego, pero agradeció cuando su novio llego a salvarla como si ella fuera una princesa. La pelea había tomado un rumbo diferente con la llegada del rubio, los dos Akatsuki fueron acorralados de un momento a otro, ninguno de los dos podía contra el rubio, ni usando sus mejores técnicas ni revelando sus poderes secretos, pensando que el rubio necesitaría ayuda, Ino y los demás intentaron apoyarlo, pero no contaron con que el rubio tenía un poder oculto.

No solo tenía el Sharingan sino era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, y para rematar, de un momento a otro vieron como comenzó a brillar como un sol, además de ver varias marcas negras (el modo bijuu), decir que los chicos se sorprendieron era poco, ver a su amigo brillar como un sol fue sorprendente, sin dificultad alguna derroto a los dos Akatsuki inmortales con una poderosa técnica, lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue como los dos enemigos subían al cielo gracias a una esfera de poder, la cual exploto con fuerza en el cielo, matando a los ninjas renegados sin dejar rastro alguno de ellos.

Luego de vengar su muerte, pensando que descansarían, varias misiones más empezaron a caerles. Hasta que un día, ella se enteró que habían matado al Sannin de los sapos que estaba en una misión, decir que su novio no lloro era mentir. Ella lo consoló y lo apoyo, él la ayudo cuando su maestro fue asesinado, ahora era ella debía ayudarlo, lastimosamente no tuvieron mucho tiempo.

No paso ni una semana cuando se enteraron de la muerte del Sannin, su novio había ido a un lugar sagrado para aprender un nuevo Jutsu, lo último que recordaba, fue que ella estaba viendo unos apartamentos, quizás era rápido, pero ella y Naruto habían decidido vivir juntos. Así que para acostumbrarse, la chica iba temprano al departamento de su novio, y preparaba su desayuno, almorzaban juntos y cenaban también, era apresurado sin duda alguna, pero ella amaba al rubio, y tenía una gran esperanza en que todo saliera bien.

Como iba diciendo, lo último que ella recordó fue que estaba viendo unos apartamentos en el periódico de Konoha, y una luz apareció de repente, seguido de oscuridad. Cuando ella despertó, solo trato de no gritar, al momento que un ninja médico le decía que se calmara, miro a su alrededor, estaba en el suelo sobre una manta en medio de miles de escombros, muchos civiles y ninjas estaban también en el suelo, además de ver mantas cubriendo los cuerpos de varios, con dificultad y desafiando al médico, se levantó del suelo mientras se curaba, salió de lo que era una carpa medica improvisada, al salir, solo miro destrucción, la aldea, la gran y poderosa Konoha había sido destruida, en su lugar había un enorme cráter en el centro con escombros, pudo ver a varios ninjas médicos de un lado a otro, y miles de heridos, las pocas casas que se logaron salvar eran las que estaban cerca de las puertas de Konoha. Y si eso no fuera terrible, estaba lloviendo.

Por inercia levanto la mirada al ver una gran sombra en el suelo, al hacerlo solo se asombró al ver una gran roca en el cielo, era demasiado grande, sin duda alguna si caía ahora acabaría con todos de una vez por todas, la lluvia no ayudaba mucho, ese panorama era realmente desolador, como si una guerra hubiera pasado. De repente una gran cola salió, seguido de otra y otra hasta que la chica diviso 8 colas grandes que ondeaban con fuerza, al poco tiempo un cuerpo salió de la roca, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, ese era el Kyubi que gruño con fuerza, el potente grito los alarmo a todos, al momento que varios shinobis salieron de las tiendas, para ver a ese gran demonio que grito con fuerza al momento que escupía fuego de su boca, para luego salir de la roca con dificultad.

El gran zorro desapareció al momento que todos miraban una estrella dorada brillar, la Yamanaka no tenía que ser una genio para saber que ese era su novio. Luego del ataque, ella estaba ya sanada, y fue a buscar a sus padres, por suerte ellos estaban bien, y sus amigos también, cuando confirmo que ninguno de sus amigos o familia resulto herido o peor muerto, ella fue en busca del rubio, no tardo mucho, ya que de un momento a otro ella fue abrazada.

Así es, el chico que tanto la amaba la tenía abrazada, así que solo pudo abrazarlo también, todo mientras eran el centro de atención de muchos shinobis que alababan al rubio. Lastimosamente no tuvieron tanto tiempo para celebrar, a pesar de que tuvieron unos días para comenzar a reconstruir la aldea, al poco tiempo se declaró una guerra. Así es, una guerra había empezado de la nada.

Como se esperaba, la guerra fue un mar de sangre, miles de shinobis murieron y ella tuvo que pelear al frente con su novio y sus amigos, el grupo pelea al frente contra todos esos enemigos. La batalla fue dura sin duda alguna, miles de personas murieron, sin olvidar que ella al igual que sus amigos tuvieron que pelear contra Madara Uchiha y los bijuus, por suerte para todos, el Uzumaki fue su general y los ayudo a todos. Con el apoyo del rubio y su liderazgo, pudieron ganar la guerra, sellando a todos los bijuus dentro de su novio, y usando un Jutsu demasiado raro para desaparecer al Uchiha.

La guerra cobro miles de vidas, pasados dos años, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Y así paso el tiempo, esos dos años después de la guerra fueron pacíficos, las aldeas shinobis habían hecho una alianza, ahora todos vivian en paz y muestra de eso habían sido los shinobis que se iban a vivir a otras aldeas.

Y en esos dos años, Naruto e Ino se casaron, los dos habían decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, y también porque Ino había quedado embarazada en una de las tantas sesiones de sexo que tuvieron. Pero bueno, eran jóvenes y se amaban, y volviendo a la historia. El tiempo paso de nuevo, 15 años después de la guerra, nos enfocamos ahora en una casa grande ubicada en una zona tranquila de la ciudad, la cual tenía una placa de metal con el apellido "Uzumaki" en grande, en la entrada de la casa.

Ese era el hogar de Naruto Uzumaki, el último Jinchuriki y el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi, el héroe más poderoso que ha existido superando a los kages, el mejor shinobi de Konoha. Además de ser también el hogar de Ino Uzumaki, la esposa del héroe de la cuarta guerra, además de ser también la casa de Hinayuri y Momoshi Uzumaki, las dos hijas del matrimonio.

Y dentro de la casa, en la cocina, una Ino de al menos unos 35 años se encontraba preparando el desayuno de su familia, con una gran sonrisa mientras usaba un delantal que tenía bordado las figuras de su familia, además de tener un anillo en su mano izquierda con el logo del clan Uzumaki, la mujer no había perdido su belleza para nada, seguía siendo tan hermosa, solo que ahora su pelo era más largo, ya no tenía su típico flequillo, ahora usaba su pelo hacia atrás, el cual le llegaba hasta el suelo casi al punto de arrastrarlo, la chica sonreía mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba tan concentrada que no noto como alguien la tomo de la espalda, y ese era su esposo, la chica solo sonrió al momento que Naruto ponía su rostro sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Buenos días dormilón— dijo Ino con gracia.

—Buenos días— saludo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica, quien rio ante eso.

—Pronto estará el desayuno, ve a la lavarte la cara y los dientes— ordeno la rubia.

—Pero no quiero— replico en un puchero el rubio, al momento que Ino le daba un pequeño golpe en la frente.

—Nada de peros, si sigues así las niñas también se volverán rebeldes— reclamo la ex Yamanaka fingiendo seriedad.

—No te preocupes de eso Oka-san— dijo una niña de al menos 14 años, tez blanca como su madre, y que tenía tres marcas iguales que su padre en cada mejilla, ojos azules iguales que su padre, aunque su padre tenía un ojo negro, cabellera igual rubia, solo que su estilo de pelo era algo raro, ya que a los lados de su cabeza su pelo era igual que su padre, y lo demás era liso como su madre, ella también usaba un mechón que cubría su ojo izquierdo, ella es Hinayuri Uzumaki.

—Nee-chan tiene razón Oka-san, no te preocupes de nada, después de todo Oto-san es Oto-san— esta vez hablo una niña de tez bronceada como su padre, de igual forma tenía esas marcas en sus mejilla, además de que su pelo era largo y lo tenía atado en dos coletas que iban hacía atrás, así como también dejaba ver su pelo largo sin colas, dándole una apariencia de ser una Ojou-Sama, igual que su hermana tenía ojos azules como sus padres, ella era Momoshi Uzumaki.

—Ves Ino-chan, incluso Hina-chan y Momo-chan no tienen problemas— dijo el rubio que se acercó a sus hijas para abrazabarlas, mientras pegaba sus mejillas. —Solo mira a estas hermosas niñas, solo defienden a su querido Oto-san— comento haciendo ojitos de perro, al igual que us hija.

Ino solo miro esa imagen, sus dos hermosas hijas eran lo que más amaba y quería, eran el producto del amor entre ella y su esposo, y por ellas haría lo que fuera, y claro su padre también, ellos dos pelearían contra cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar a sus hijas. Mirándolos, solo pudo sonreír, sinceramente si cuando era niña le hubieran preguntado "¿Con quién te casarás?" ella indudablemente hubiera dicho el nombre de Sasuke, esa hubiera sido su respuesta sin duda alguna. Pero agradecía que eso no pasara, si hubiera terminado con Sasuke, no tendría ahora una bella familia.

Naruto le dio todo lo que necesitaba y más, no solo era un padre protector que amaba a su familia, Naruto incontables veces había jurado protegerlas a las tres, y sabía que lo lograría. Con Naruto paso miles de cosas, con él encontró la felicidad y pudo superar el dolor que su corazón había tenido luego de que su maestro y padre murieran, con él era feliz, no solo eso, también contaba el hecho de que era un buen amante, a pesar de los años, su ahora esposo seguía siendo un semental, algo que le encantaba ya que todavía excitaba a su amante, y eso era buena señal.

Miro fijamente a su esposo, era feliz sinceramente, Naruto le dio una gran vida, comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, llamando la atención de su familia, suspiro, solo miro a Naruto.

—Al menos, ve a lavarte los dientes, y ustedes niñas, luego se les hace tarde para ir con su equipo, preparasen mientras termino de hacer el desayuno— ordeno Ino con una sonrisa, haciendo que su familia sonría.— ¡Hai! — dijeron los tres al momento que obedecían la orden de su madre/esposa, dejando sola a Ino, quien se giró para seguir haciendo el desayuno, pero fue interrumpida cuando fue abrazada por su familia.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Oka-san! — gritaron todos con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Ino que sonrió.

—" _Sí, nunca cambiaria esto por nada. Soy feliz_ "— declaro con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, nunca cambiaría su vida por nada, tenía una buena familia, unas hijas que eran obedientes y la respetaban, y un amado esposo que la amaba tanto, una hermosa casa, sus amigos los felicitaban siempre, y lo que era mejor, su madre había superado la muerte de su padre gracias a sus nietas. Toda su familia era feliz, ella era feliz, amaba a su esposo y nunca lo dejaría, pasaría su vida con él, incluso después de la vida pasarían juntos por toda la eternidad, ella ya no era Ino Yamanaka, ya no era aquella chiquita quisquillosa y pretenciosa, ya no era más aquella niña con prejuicios, esa niña desapareció cuando conoció a Naruto, ella cambió para bien y encontró el amor y la felicidad, ella era…

Ino Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Y termina, como dije, el siguiente one-shot será de Tsunade, como ven ninguno es igual, y muchos de seguero diran "obviamente, es un One-shot después de todo", sin embargo, en algunos pondre a Sasuke de malo, y en otros bueno, Sasuke no me cae mal sinceramente, pero pienso que Kishimoto lo mimo mucho, es como si fuera su preferido, después de todo, le dio el Rinne Sharingan, así que yo lo dejare sin su preciado ojo de dios :v.**

 **Además de eso, uno dijo que hiciera uno en donde Naruto sea niño y las chicas adultas, es decir un Shota. Si habrá de esos, después de todo en el anterior Naruto que tenía 13 años se acosto con Anko que era al menos 10 años mayor que él, y eso practicamente es Shota, pero unos que sí hare seran en donde Naruto sea mayor, y salga con alguien como Sarada, así es, me gusta el NaruSara, pero ella no será la unica así.**

 **Otra cosa, cuando estaba buscando las chicas que incluiria en esto, me encontre con que son alrededor de 233 mujeres del anime y manga que han sido identificadas, y ustedes dirán ¿Haras de todas ellas?, y mi respuesta es no, ya que algunas son mujeres mayores, más que Tsunade, y no creo que nadie quiera ver una en donde Naruto termine con la vieja Chiyo, sin duda alguna no sería gratificante, y claro, hay niñas también las cuales tampoco estarán por ahora, hare de ellas pero ya grandes, al menos de la edad que Moegi tiene en el último capítulo del manga de Naruto, en donde tiene unos 24 0 26 años, sin duda son muchas, pero creo lograrlo, obviamente esto tomara más tiempo que el otro fic, así que sean pacientes.**

 **Sin otra cosa que decir, les deseo un buen día, y gracias por su apoyo, en este no importa tanto los reviews, pero si me gustaría saber que chica prefieren.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenos días, tardes o noches amigos. Aquí su escritori favorito (o eso espero), con el tercer one-shot, me alegra que a muchos les haya gustado esta idea, y que haya recibido buenas criticas por ustedes.**

 **También quiero decirles que no se preocupen, haré de todas las parejas que ustedes me han dicho, solo sean pacientes por favor amigos, y bueno, solo puedo decir gracias y los dejo con este one-shot, que para ser francos me costo un poco escribir, pero lo termine, además de ser uno de mis favoritos ya que tiene una de mis parejas preferidas.**

 **Creanme que si tuviera los derechos de autor, y mucho dinero, haría realidad los capitulos en donde Naruto termina con otra mujer que no sea Hinata, me agrada Hinata, pero es aburrido ver siempre fic de NaruHina, pero bueno, no se va a poder.**

 **Ahora, comenzare también a hacer el siguiente one-shot, con una de las tantas parejas que nombran, y esa es shion, así que para aquellos fanaticos de está pareja, esperenlo.**

 **Sin otra cosa que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

Tsunade Uzumaki.

Era una típica tarde en Konoha, como es común, los días eran tranquilos, lo que significaba que la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju se encontraba en su oficina descansando, o eso pensaría uno, pero la realidad era otra, en la oficina de la Hokage se encontrabe la Senju, recostada en su silla, mientras arriba de ella estaba Naruto, acostado entre sus pechos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

—Así que ¿Sakura te rechazo de nuevo? — pregunto la rubia de grandes pechos, al momento que el abrazo del rubio se hacía más fuerte, eso era un "sí".

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que la siempre sería, agresiva y tirada Hokage permitía que ese chico estuviera sobre ella? Pues era fácil. Tsunade miro al rubio, el chicho había crecido mucho desde que se había ido hace tres años en su viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, aquel chico enano que siempre la molestaba había crecido bastante, era cierto que Naruto se había vuelto guapo en ese tiempo, aunque su actitud no había cambiado mucho, pero junto a ella, el chico era más serio a veces y cariñoso con ella.

La razón por la cual estaban en esa pose ahora, era porque hace tres años, más específicamente tres meses después de que se volvió Hokage, ella y Shizune habían decidido salir a tomar sake como era costumbre, luego de terminar una gran pila de trabajo. Como era costumbre ella iba a su bar favorito, en donde vendían el mejor sake que ella tanto deseaba, para buena o mala suerte, ella se encontró con Naruto cuando iban camino al bar, sabía de antemano que cuando las dos bebían, ninguna de las dos tenía la fuerza para ir a la mansión del Hokage, así que decidieron secuestrar al rubio para que fuera el conductor designado.

¿Por qué escoger a Naruto?, pues simple, Naruto era un buen chico, ingenuo y que siempre ayudaba, además de ser un chico que, a pesar de tener un Jutsu pervertido, no se atrevería a ponerla las manos a una mujer sin su consentimiento. Ese era Naruto, así que para Tsunade y Shizune fue buena idea llevarlo al bar, después de todo, ellas dos miraban al pequeño Uzumaki como un hermanito santo.

En cambio Naruto, cuando fue secuestrado por las dos mujeres, y llevado al bar, fue algo molesto para él, conocía como eran esos lugares, siempre habían hombres borrachos que tocaban a cuanta mujer pasara en su camino, pero tampoco hay que olvidar a las mujeres codiciosas, ya que en esos lugares habían mujeres que seducían a hombres borrachos, para robarles, y algunas solo eran infieles, o en palabras de su maestro, eran unas completas ninfómanas y putas, así es, su maestro le enseño muchas cosas del mundo, lo bueno y lo malo, y sinceramente, odiaba a las mujeres que no se valoraban y eran fáciles, tan fáciles que podían cambiar a su esposo por un hombre que tenga un pene más grande, así es, o como su maestro lo llamaba, netorare.

Claro que saber eso no era bueno para un chico de su edad, pero su maestro le dijo que si no sabía nada del bajo mundo, nunca estaría preparado para cualquier cosa. Por esa misma razón despreciaba a las mujeres que vivían o frecuentaban los bares. Lo bueno es que había vino con la Hokage, ya que las veces que entraba a esos bares con su maestro, siempre tenía que soportar verlo vomitar cuando tomaba de más, o cuando se iban a los cuartos de hoteles que rentaba, esas noches siempre tenía que dormir en otro lado, aunque su maestro le dijo sobre esas mujeres, el sabio tampoco se libraba, ya que le dijo que a veces debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Tanto fue su mala suerte un día, que su maestro había llevado a una completa puta a su habitación, el Sannin se quedó dormido, y como en esa noche el rubio se había ido a dormir temprano por entrenar mucho.

A la mujer le pareció buena idea abusar del chico joven que dormía, Naruto solo recuerda una sensación placentera pero a la vez extraña, cuando despertó, miro como la mujer tenía una cara ¿lujuria?, sinceramente no sabría cómo describir esa asquerosa mirada, la mujer tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas, ya que la mujer estaba chupando su pene con fuerza, al ver esa mirada, solo recuerda que se había venido en su boca.

Era un chico, y sabía todo acerca del sexo y la masturbación, eso gracias a unas revistas que Kiba le había prestado, como todo joven se masturbaba de vez en cuando, solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, no era tan ingenuo como muchos creían. De cualquier modo, volviendo a la historia, luego de correrse, la mujer estaba preparada para quitarle su virginidad, pero eso no pasaría, el rubio apareció rápidamente detrás de la mujer, para darle un golpe en el cuello, desmayándola y haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo.

Luego de eso, se puso sus pantalones y bóxer, que la mujer le había quitado, seguido de eso la saco del cuarto, y la dejo en otra puerta, era mejor que otro tuviera la culpa. Cuando hizo eso, limpio las manchas que la mujer dejo, cuando toco ese líquido, un extraño sentimiento lo inundo, había sacudido su cabeza, termino de limpiar ese pequeño desastre, para luego irse a dar un baño, limpiando muy bien su miembro. Según su maestro, si iba a tener sexo con cualquier mujer, debía asegurarse de usar condón, ya que podía contagiarse de alguna enfermedad sexual. Para su buena suerte, al menos la boca de esa mujer no tenía ninguna de esas mierdas, aunque con el chakra del Kyubi o mejor dicho, de Kurama casi cualquier cosa podía curarlo.

Luego de esa asquerosa y traumática noche, el Uzumaki decidió dormir en una habitación separada, no quería ser asaltado por alguna otra "amiga" de su maestro, pero había algo que no lo dejaba concentrarse a veces, y es que antes de golpear a la mujer que casi lo violo, le dijo "Este es el mejor pene que he visto en toda mi vida", eso lo extraño mucho, según él su pene era igual que los demás, pero eso le preocupo, quizás la mujer miro que su pene era pequeño o tal vez raro, a veces eso lo desconcertaba, y le preocupaba, ya que en ese momento solo pensaba en Sakura, y en las palabras que su maestro le dijo una vez.

—Si no puedes complacer a tu mujer en la cama, ella de seguro buscara ese placer con otro hombre, así que asegúrate de saber cómo satisfacer a una mujer si tu pene es pequeño, o si eres un eyaculador precoz— fueron las palabras que su maestro le dijo un día, las cuales hasta ese momento no comprendía bien, pero ahora lo hacía.

Como sea, regresando al tema principal. Cuando Tsunade y Shizune lo llevaron al bar, solo pudo soportar las quejas de ambas mujeres, que había tanto trabajo, que no tenían tiempo para ellas, que todavía era joven, porque no conseguía novio, y demás cosas de mujeres, para su buena suerte, en ese bar vendían comida, así que aprovecho para comer mientras soportaba las quejas.

Luego de unas horas, ambas mujeres cayeron rendidas por el alcohol, así que no tuvo otra opción, más que llevarlas a ambas a la mansión Hokage. Cargar a Shizune fue relativamente fácil, un clon basto para llevarla cargada como princesa, en cambio con Tsunade, con ella uso dos clones para llevarla a duras penas a la casa, al llegar a la mansión, fue a dejar a su cuarto a la pelinegra, nada difícil, la recostó y dejo dormir plácidamente, debía admitir que Shizune era linda, la miraba como una hermana mayor, pero en algunos momentos se preguntaba si debía decirle a Shizune sobre lo que paso aquella noche, y si su pene era raro, con ella tenía más confianza, también podía preguntárselo a Tsunade, pero tenía miedo de que la mujer lo matara a golpes por dejar que una mujer abusara de él, o que lo golpeara por pedirle ese favor.

Solo salió del cuarto de Shizune, verla abrir las piernas, y mostrar una vista única, no, podía hacer alguna estupidez y luego lo lamentaría. El clon exploto luego de salir de la habitación de Shizune, quien solo ronco mientras descansaba en su cama. Por su parte, el clon y el rubio original dejaron caer a la Hokage en su cama, al momento que el clon explotaba, solo se sentó en el borde la cama, diablos, la rubia sí que pesaba bastante. Tal vez todo lo que comía y bebía se iba a esos grandes pechos que tenía, de cualquier forma, se iba a largar de ese lugar, pero lastimosamente no pudo hacerlo.

Volviendo al presente, Tsunade miraba al Uzumaki, tranquilo mientras seguía recostado en sus senos. Ese día que Naruto la dejo acostada en su cama, ella cometió el posiblemente peor de su vida, se acostó con Naruto, así es, al parecer cuando estaba borracha, ella literalmente tomo al rubio a la fuerza, robándole no solo su virginidad, sino despertando a una bestia sexual.

Ella por producto del alcohol se acostó con Naruto, literalmente lo violo, recordaba que el chico se opuso al principio, incluso recordaba que el rubio intento detenerla, pero al final también sucumbió al placer. Recordaba el placer que sentía, y la sorpresa que se llevó cuando había visto el pene del rubio. A la mañana siguiente, ella se levantó, solo para ponerse palida al mirar al rubio, desnudo en su cama mientras estaba cubierto por una sabana, ella recordaba tener demasiado húmeda su vagina, se sorprendió mucho al sentir mucho semen saliendo de su vagina, además de ver que tenía escrito en su vientre "Propiedad de Naruto".

Ese día, ese día nunca lo olvidaría, había hecho algo que nunca pensó hacer. Ella había despertado a Naruto luego, y le dijo que debía irse, el Uzumaki solo acato la orden, la mujer se había ido a dar un baño pero antes había tomado las pastillas del otro día, cuando estaba borracha no controlaba su chakra, y al no controlarlo no podía cerrar su útero y eliminar el semen, el chico se había corrido mucho dentro de ella, solo esperaba no resultar embarazada.

Para su buena suerte, no término embarazada, una gran ventaja de ser la mejor ninja médico de la historia, era que podía evitar embarazos, tan fácil como esquivar una Shuriken. Así que no había problema alguno, pero no fue así, ella y Naruto no podían estar tranquilos cuando se miraban, siempre se ponían nerviosos, y muchos comenzaban a notar eso cuando ambos apartaban la mirada.

Tsunade lo hacía por 3 razones. Primero; Naruto era el hijo de Minato y Kushina, dos personas que ella respeto y no se sentía a gusto al saber que violo al hijo de ellos. Segundo; Naruto era un niño apenas. Tercero; ella miraba a Naruto como un pequeño hermano. Así que con esas razones, siempre tenía un debate interno, fue difícil realmente hablar tranquilamente luego de eso, ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre eso, así que para volver a la normalidad, ella había tenido una plática con Naruto.

Iba a ponerle final a esa tontería, en especial porque ya muchos comenzaban a sospechar que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, si solo supieran que terminaron acostándose. Pero lamentablemente eso no sucedió así, de un momento a otro, ambos estaban de nuevo haciendo el amor como conejos. Y no se detuvo ahí, así siguieron con esa relación secreta, Tsunade poco a poco fue viendo con otros ojos a Naruto, y claro, el rubio también pero lo disimulaba bien.

Tsunade sabía que tener sexo con Naruto era un pecado, era malo y no estaba bien, pero le gustaba, el chico la hacía sentir bien, el chico tenía apenas 13 años y su pene era de unas 10 pulgadas, era muy grande para un niño de esa edad, y lo peor de todo, el chico era un experto nato en el sexo, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, y muchos sabía que un chico de 13 años podía seguir duro por más de tres días sin descanso, así es, ella tuvo sexo con Naruto por tres días seguidos, los cuales supuestamente fueron unas vacaciones necesarias.

Una relación con un niño no estaba bien vista, no es que estuviera prohibida, después de todo, en el pasado niños se casaban con mujeres mayores, con el propósito de expandir un clan. También se permitía la poligamia e incluso el incesto, de cualquier modo, sabía que algunas personas no aceptarían que ambos tuvieran ese tipo de relación, no solo era adulterio sino incesto el que cometían ambos. Después de todo, Naruto era como un primo lejano, ya que el clan Uzumaki y el Senju tenían una alianza, y su abuela era Mito Uzumaki, así que en su cuerpo tenía sangre Uzumaki.

Bueno, su relación siguió así por un tiempo, cada vez que tenían la oportunidad ambos tenían sexo, y ella se volvía una mujer, no era ni Hokage ni mucho menos una mujer mayor, era solo una mujer que se entregaba al deseo. Su compatibilidad sexual era más que buena, sin mencionar que Naruto era hasta el momento el mejor amante que pudo haber tenido o tendrá.

Como sea, luego de que Naruto se fuera por tres años, la mujer estuvo realmente reprimida, la culpa de todo era de Naruto, el chico la había convertido en una mujer adicta al sexo, o al menos solo adicta al miembro del Uzumaki. Cuando regreso, no perdió tiempo y se lo llevo a su casa para volver a tener su ansiado encuentro. Ella pensaba que Naruto solo estaba con ella, porque Naruto la usaba como su saco de semen, ella sabía que Naruto amaba a Sakura y quería estar con ella, aceptaba eso, pero mientras tuviera a Naruto de vez en cuando no importaba nada.

Y ahora ese era el momento, el chico de nueva cuenta había sido rechazado por Sakura, quizás era mucho pedir, pero internamente esperaba que Naruto desistiera de salir con su alumna, ella le podía dar lo que quería, y como ella era la Hokage, Naruto se podría convertir en el nuevo Hokage si ambos se llegaran a casar en el futuro. Sin embargo, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir las manos del rubio en sus pechos.

—*Suspiro* Naruto, si sabes que no me gusta pensar que solo me quieres usar para reemplazar el rechazo de Sakura— comento con enojo y celos la Senju, al momento que el rubio levantaba la mirada, reposando su barbilla entre los grandes pechos de la rubia, quien solo miro esos ojos azules que la cautivaba.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? — respondió el rubio, al momento que comenzaba a amasar los pechos de la Hokage, la rubia comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos, el rubio miro como los pezones de la Senju se ponían duros, tanto tiempo tentando, besando y acariciando el cuerpo de la chica, y aún seguía siendo hermoso para él tocarlo.

—Alto Naruto… no podemos hacerlo aquí… alguien podría entrar… y… vernos… y… eso… sería… ah… ah… no… no los aprietes— dijo entre gemidos Tsunade, mientras el rubio comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones erectos.

Cuando Naruto se fue, ella intento apaciguar su deseo carnal masturbándose, pero a pesar de eso, nunca conseguía llegar al clímax, y menos hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara a estímulos, ella había usado varios consoladores para darse placer, incluso había leído las noveles eróticas de Jiraiya pero nada había funcionado, apenas y podía llegar al orgasmo, y sus pezones no se ponían erectos del todo. Solo Naruto podía ponerla así, no solo estaba mojada ahora, sino que sus pezones estaban bien parados, odiaba decirlo, odiaba admitirlo, odiaba y detestaba saber que ella solo le servía a Naruto para desahogar su lujuria, y odiaba aceptarlo, realmente odiaba aceptar ser el juguete sexual de Naruto, no le desagradaba tener sexo con el chico, solo quería que ellos dos fueran más que amantes.

—Eso dices pero mira tus pezones, están parados— comento el rubio, al momento que le quitaba la blusa de un tiron a la rubia, dejando expuestos los grandes pechos de la Senju, sus pezones eran rosados, muy rosados realmente, y gracias a su hermosa piel blanca, el aspecto de la mujer era demasiado sexy.

El rubio comenzó a chupar los pechos de la rubia, quien comenzó a gemir, mientras trataba de librarse del rubio. Una regla que ella tenía, es que solo tendrían sexo en la casa de la Hokage, cuando Shizune este dormida, o en dado caso, en el departamento del rubio, y una que otra vez ambos usaban un henge y se iban a un hotel. Tener sexo en donde alguien pueda verlos o descubrirlos no era una buena idea, pero de cierta manera, hacerlo ahora mismo la estaba excitando más.

—Detente… Naruto… alguien… ah, ah, ah, ah… alguien podría encontrarnos— se quejó la rubia que trataba de librarse del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el chico la miro a los ojos, mientras seguía chupando su pecho derecho como un bebe, ver esos ojos azules, sinceramente no podía negarle nada a esos ojos, trago en seco mientras apartaba la mirada.

— ¿Por qué debería detenerme Baa-chan? Si esto te está gustando demasiado, solo mira lo mojadas que estás ya— el Uzumaki llevo su mano derecha a la vagina de la rubia, acaricio el intimidad de la mujer por sobre la ropa, se sentía húmeda.

—E-E-E-E-E-Es una reacción normal del cuerpo— se defendió la mujer, es cierto, con esas caricias ya se había mojado, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki, al momento que dejaba de chupar el seno de la rubia.

Había estudiado todos los libros de Icha Icha de su maestro, quien se los entrego con una gran sonrisa, además de felicitarlo por querer ser un hombre, además de eso también había comprado ese libro llamado Kamasutra, sin olvidar que aprendió algunas cosas de su maestro, sobre como complacer bien a las mujeres, aunque también ayudaba el hecho de que la rubia le ordenaba que debía hacer, pero eso fue cuando comenzaron su relación. Ahora que sabía miles de cosas sobre el sexo, complacería a Tsunade, de esa forma, se aseguraba que ella no se fuera de su lado, no la quería dejar, no quería que algún hombre se la quitara.

Muchos pensaban que su maestro Jiraiya era solo un pervertido, pero la verdad era otra, su maestro sabía mucho de cómo era el mundo, sabía que podía haber hombres que abusaban de las mujeres, o que las sedujeran con el arte del sexo, por esa razón, se aseguraría de que Tsunade fuera de su propiedad, era egoísta y sin duda alguna, sonaba algo malvado decirlo así, aunque cuando lo hizo con la Senju otra vez. Al parecer su pene era más grande que el promedio a nivel mundial, solo la Hokage sabía que el Uzumaki tenía un paquete escondido, según en palabras de la rubia, el promedio era d pulgadas en adultos, algunos por no decir pocos tenían al meno pulgadas, personas con esos tamaños eran demasiado raros. Al parecer el Raikage y su hermano tenían 8 pulgadas, el cómo sabía eso la Senju, al parecer unas kunoichis de Kumo que se acostaron con ambos hombres, esparcieron ese rumor, o eso pensaba la rubia, ya que ella creía que ambos hombres lo hicieron para ocultar alguna debilidad.

La misma Senju le dijo que si salía a la luz que él tenía el miembro más grande, el cual era de 14 pulgadas ahora, sin duda alguna muchas mujeres irían tras él, pero para Naruto solo había una mujer que le interesaba, y esa era la Senju. Por ese motivo sabía muchas cosas sobre el sexo, sin duda alguna sabía que sus padres quienes fueran, quizás no estarían tan orgullosos de él, pero eso poco importaba, mientras estuviera con la nieta del Shodaime Hokage, nada le importaba.

La rubia iba a decir algo luego de que el chico dejo de chupar su pecho derecho, pero fue callada por un beso lleno de pasión y amor, la mujer se sorprendió, siempre que el chico la besaba se sorprendía, no era el primer beso que ambos se daban, pero para Tsunade siempre era una sorpresa, cada beso la hacían sentir amada, hacían que se sintiera como una jovencita de nuevo, como si Naruto fuera su novio de la escuela ninja, no podía resistirse a los suaves labios del chico, simplemente amaba ser besada así, o mejor dicho, amaba al Uzumaki.

El rubio rompió el apasionado beso, un pequeño hilo de salivaba era el que los mantenía unidos, la respiración de la Senju era agitada, su rostro estaba rojo, sus bellos ojos azules brillaban con deseo, lujuria y amor. Y Naruto tampoco se quedaba atrás, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, mientras tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, el chico volvió a besar a la rubia que devolvía los besos sin chistar, poco a poco el Uzumaki fue desvistiendo a la mujer, desabrocho su blusa dejando ver su escultural cuerpo, una nube de humo se hizo presente, al momento que se revelaba a una Tsunade de igual apariencia, solo que su vientre se miraba un poquito abultado, no se confundan, ella no estaba embarazada, solo era un poquito gordita. Ella no era tan mayor como una pensaría, en realidad usaba ese Jutsu para quitarse unos años nada más, no era tan vieja como todos pensaban.

El Uzumaki dejo de besarla, para comenzar a besar su cuello, eran pequeños besos que causaban un escalofrió en la espalda de la Senju, solo Naruto sabía que su cuello era uno de los puntos débiles que poseía, el rubio comenzó a bajar, dándole pequeños besos en los pechos, beso su vientre, haciendo que la rubia se apene. Naruto siempre le ha dicho que tiene un cuerpo escultural y bello, pero ella creía que solo lo decía por obligación. El shinobi se arrodillo al momento que miraba la entrepierna de la mujer, a pesar de llevar ropa, se notaba lo mojada que estaba, agarro el pantalón de la rubia además de su ropa interior, y se la quitó a la mujer que no opuso resistencia.

La Senju tenía la cara roja, era estúpido ponerse nerviosa y avergonzarse cada vez que lo hacían, ya antes Naruto la había visto desnuda, pero no lo podía evitar. El blondo no pedio tiempo y comenzó a lamer la vagina de la mujer, Tsunade cayo para no soltar un gemido, el rubio comenzó a lamer los muslos, y el trasero de la milf, le encantaban esos jugos celestiales, mientras que la Senju apretaba los puños, el Uzumaki lamia todos los jugos que la mujer soltaba con fuerza, limpiando su parte baja por completo, luego de limpiar los alrededores de su vagina, la ataco sin piedad, comenzó a lamer los labios vaginales, en ese momento Tsunade ya no pudo más, y comenzó a gemir de placer.

La rubia comenzó a moverse en su silla, mientras el rubio lamia cada parte de su vagina, la Senju podía sentir la lengua del rubio escarbar su intimidad, podía sentirla moverse como loca dentro de ella, y eso la excitaba mucho, podía sentir como el chico ejercía presión contra sus paredes vaginales, el chico de cabellera dorada comenzó a mordisquear la vagina de Tsunade, algo que la excito más. La respiración de la Senju era rápida, estaba a punto de venirse, el shinobi solo miro el clítoris erecto de la rubia, se acercó a él, al momento que lo comenzaba a chupar y lamer, la mujer rodeo la cabeza del chico con sus pienas, y entonces Naruto lo mordió, haciendo que se viniera.

Un grito sonoro escapo de los labios de la Senju, el Uzumaki comenzó a beber los jugos vaginales de su amante, eran dulces y le encantaban, eran como una droga para él, luego de unos segundos, el rubio se apartó mientras la mujer respiraba con agitación, acostada en su silla, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, uno pensaría que la Senju se quedaría inmóvil por un buen rato. Pero la verdad era otro, la mujer se recuperó rápido, y empujo al rubio con su pie, el shinobi solo se acostó en el suelo, al momento que la mujer se sentaba sobre él, para comenzar a besarlo, los dos se besaban con amor y pasión, la mujer entonces rompió el beso, para darse la vuelta y poner sobre la cara del rubio su gran y redondo trasero blanco, la Senju le bajo el pantalón al rubio, mostrando su gran pene erecto, la mujer se relamió los labios.

—Mira… el pequeño Naruto ya no puede soportar más— comento la mujer rubia que saco su lengua, le dio una pequeña lamida al pene del rubio, al momento que se lo metía a la boca.

—Oooohhhh— el rubio no pudo soltar ese gemido de placer al momento que sentía como su pene era devorado por Tsunade. —Baa-chan… eso es asombroso— dijo el rubio mientras la rubia chupaba con fuerza su pene, mientas que la cara de la Senju era de pura lujuria, su rostro estaba rojo por completo, le encantaba el sabor del pene de Naruto.

—" _Este sabor… siempre me vuelve loca… me siento mareada por el olor de este pene… mi mente se vuelve blanca… es como si me volviera estúpida con cada lamida_ "— la rubia lamia con fuerza el pene del rubio, tanta era su carrera para sacarle el semen al rubio que no le importaba el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en sus labios.

Dejo de chuparlo por nos segundos, se levantó un poco al momento que comenzaba a hacerle un paizuri al rubio con sus grandes senos, el pene del rubio sobresalía de las tetas de la Senju, quien lamia y besaba la punta del pene con emoción. Se movía de arriba abajo con fuerza, quería tanto el semen del rubio que no escucho el gemido del blondo, no tardo mucho para que el rubio soltara un gran gemido, levantó su cadera para soltar una gran cantidad de semen en los pechos de la rubia. La mujer cayo rendida entre el semen del chico, mientras que el rubio respiraba con agitación luego de correrse.

Naruto miro el gran trasero de Tsunade, de nuevo tenía su vagina delante de su cara, ese poco pelo rubio que tenía en su vaginale le daba un toque picante, tomo ese gran trasero entre sus manos y lo amaso, comenzó a besar sus muslos, y luego comenzó de nuevo lamer y chupar su vagina, la rubia solo un gemido, se levantó y aplasto la cara del rubio con su vagina, comenzó a gritar de placer de nuevo, sentir las manos del rubio en su gran trasero le gustaba, no queriéndose quedar atrás, comenzó a chupar con fuerza el pene de su amante. Y así empezó una batalla, los dos se daban placer mutuo, luchando para que el otro terminara primero, luego de unos minutos ambos de nuevo llegaron al orgasmo, la mujer solo bebían el semen del chico como si nada, ya no podía soportar más. Se levantó al momento que ponía su gran trasero en la cara al rubio.

—Naruto por favor… rápido, ya no lo soporto más, necesito tu pene— pidió la mujer que abría su vagina con sus dedos, recién se había corrido, y ya estaba más mojada que antes. El rubio no perdió tiempo, y se acercó a la Senju, la tomo de la cintura al momento que de un solo golpe metía su pene,

La Senju soltó un grito, el pene de Naruto era demasiado grande, no se acostumbraba para nada a pesar de haber tenido sexo miles de veces, el pene del chico le llego hasta el útero, casi la penetraba por completo, y casi tenía otro orgasmo. El rubio comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella, la mujer solo gemía con cada estocada, mientras el rubio la agarro de los brazos, los golpes del rubio eran fuerte y rapidos, podía sentir como la punta del pene del rubio abría poco a poco su útero, su expresión cada vez era más de lujuria, botando saliva con cada golpe, mientras apretaba con sus paredes vaginales el pene del chico.

Lo único que se escuchaban en esa habitación eran los golpes de carne con carne, y los gemidos de ambos amantes que solo aumentaban la velocidad. El rubio no soporto más, y se corrió de golpe en la vagina de Tsunade, la mujer grito de placer, al momento que caria rendida, con el rubio sobre ella, mientras podía sentir como se corría. Ambos se quedaron así por un par de segundos, el rubio se apartó de la rubia, saco su pene al momento que semen caía de la vagina de la Senju, la mujer solo miro como el pene del chico seguía duro, el Uzumaki abrió sus piernas para penetrarla de nuevo, y esta vez tuvo otro orgasmo, luego de que el pene del chico pasara de largo y golpeara la pared de su útero, mientras el oji-azul gruño al sentir como su pene era apretado por la entrada uterina de su amada.

La rubia solo grito al venirse, el rubio se acercó a ella al momento que le daba un beso, mientras la penetraba con fuerza, además de jugar con sus pechos, la mujer miraba a los ojos al rubio, podía mirar la lujuria en ellos, pero no le importaba, solo devolvía los besos mientras abrazaba con sus piernas la cintura del rubio, no paso de nuevo mucho tiempo para que el rubio se corriera de nuevo, la mujer solo grito de placer al ser llenada de nuevo.

El rubio cayó sobre los grandes pechos de la Senju, los dos respirando con agitación, el shinobi levanto la mirada para ver a su amante, quien también se quedó mirando fijamente al Uzumaki. Los dos se acercaron para darse un cálido, suave y apasionado beso lleno de amor, la rubia tomo de la cara a su amante para intensificar el beso, luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron para mirarse con una sonrisa.

—Baa-chan… te amo— dijo el rubio de repente, haciendo que el corazón de la Senju se acelere, su rostro se puso más rojo al momento que apartaba la mirada.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué tonterias estás diciendo? " _Decirme algo así luego de lo que hicimos… ¿Por qué eres así?_ "— fue lo que pensó la rubia.

—No son tonterías Baa-chan, yo realmente te amo, me gustas mucho y no lo digo solo porque me encante tener sexo contigo… yo realmente… te amo… Tsunade-chan— si para Naruto ya era difícil expresar sus sentimientos en estos momentos, para la rubia escuchar esas palabras eran una bomba.

—N-N-N-N-N-No juegues con eso Naruto… decir esas cosas… no es justo sabes— comento la rubia, estaba feliz de saber eso, pero todavía esa pequeña parte de ella que sabía que estaba mal, salía a flote una vez más.

—Pero no estoy jugando Tsunade-chan, yo realmente te amo— declaro el ninja tomando las manos de la rubia, y apretándolas con fuerza, la Hokage miro los ojos del chico, no estaba mintiendo

—Pero ¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿Acaso no la amabas? ¿No dijiste que ella era el amor de tu vida? Además de eso, que nosotros dos estemos haciendo esto está demasiado mal, y lo hemos hecho muchas veces, y que salgamos… no creo que sea una buena idea… eres joven todavía… y yo… ya no estoy en mis mejores días…— comenzó a replicar con tristeza y dolor la Senju, ella amaba al Uzumaki, y quería lo mejor para él, sabía que eso solo lo encontraría con una mujer joven.

—No amo a Sakura— dijo el rubio, confundiendo a la rubia. —Yo siempre decía eso… pero la realidad es otra… tenía miedo de que me rechazaras porque era un niño, así que siempre te decía que Sakura era el amor de mi vida… ¡Pero no es así! ¡Yo te amo a ti Tsunade, y por eso! ¡Quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero tener una vida contigo, una familia! — pidió Naruto que apretó las manos de la Senju, el corazón de la mujer casi explotaba al saber eso.

—Aunque digas eso… yo ya estoy muy vieja… y no creo poder darte eso que pides…— el rubio se dio cuenta que la mujer todavía tenía dudas.

—No me importa, mientras los dos estemos juntos, no me importa nada más. Yo solo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo Tsunade, ¿acaso te desagrada la idea de que estemos juntos? — pregunto el rubio haciendo ojitos de perrito, la mujer miro al rubio.

—No hagas eso, sabes que no puedo resistirme a esa mirada— regaño la mujer, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fue callada por un beso del rubio, el blondo hizo un sello de mano, al momento que en su mano derecha aparecía una pequeña caja negra. Dejo de besar a la rubia, la Senju solo miro como el chico abrió la caja, su corazón solo comenzó a latir con más fuerza al mirar ese anillo.

—Tsunade Senju, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tsunade Senju ¿te casarías conmigo? — la Hokage solo miro al rubio, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor o tristeza, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Hacer una propuesta de matrimonio luego de que tuvieran sexo, sin duda alguna solo a Naruto se le ocurriría algo así, era estúpido, tonto, idiota, vergonzoso y sin duda alguna la peor confesión y propuesta de matrimonio que puede haber o habrá en la vida. Pero aun así, estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Las dudas y preocupaciones que tenían desaparecieron, solo extendió su mano izquierda.

—Sí… acepto… acepto volverme tu esposa— dijo entre lágrimas y con una sonrisa, al momento que el rubio le ponía el anillo de compromiso. La rubia beso al rubio, quien solo la abrazo con fuerza.

Puede que nadie llegue a aceptar esa relación, pero ya no le importaba realmente, mientras Naruto estuviera con ella para toda la vida, no le importaba nada más. Solo quería ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, con el hombre que le enseño a amar de nuevo.

Luego de la propuesta de matrimonio, el Uzumaki y la Senju mantuvieron su compromiso en secreto, todavía no era momento de hacerlo público. Y sin duda alguna eso fue bueno, ya que luego de eso, vinieron miles de problemas.

No solo ambos se habían enterrado que Jiraiya, el mejor amigo y maestro de ambos había sido asesinado por el líder de Akatsuki, lo que fue un duro golpe para ambos. Uno lo miraba como un gran maestro, un abuelo; y la otra lo miro como un gran amigo. Ambos habían perdido a una persona que los ayudo mucho. Aunque trataron de superar esa perdida, otra desgracia vino, la aldea había sido atacada de repente un día. Una gran batalla se llevó a cabo, y muchos shinobis murieron, por suerte, Naruto estuvo presente para evitar la destrucción completa de Konoha. Al parecer el líder de Akatsuki fue un viejo alumno del Sannin de los Sapos, quien a último momento fue detenido por el rubio, quien lo hizo entrar en razón, hizo que se diera cuenta de sus errores, y como agradecimiento, revivió a los muertos con el mítico Rinnegan.

Para Tsunade fue una sorpresa saber que esos ojos existían, después de todo, según ella sabía el Rinnegan eran los ojos del Rikudo Sennin. Y se sorprendió más cuando supo que el líder de Akatsuki fue un Uzumaki, quien le entrego sus ojos a Naruto como un acto de redención. Ella estuvo en la operación, ella se encargó personalmente de ponerle el Rinnegan a Naruto, después de todo, esos ojos supuestamente eran los de un dios, fue algo difícil realmente, pero logro hacerlo con éxito. Ella haría que el rubio reposara por un tiempo, pero eso no paso. De un momento a otro se había declarado una guerra, la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi fue declarada por Madara Uchiha, quien pedía a los últimos dos jinchurikis, al Kyubi y Gyuki.

Y como era de esperarse, ninguna nación los entregaría así de fácil. Ella al igual que el rubio se preparó para la batalla. Ella había participado en dos guerras con anterioridad, y estaba preparada para todo, pero nunca espero que esta guerra fuera la peor de todas. Miles de vidas se perdieron cuando fueron atacados por los 7 bijuus, junto a Madara como su líder. Solo bastaron unos pocos ataques para que miles de personas murieran, a pesar de haber luchado en dos guerras, nunca pensó que la cuarta guerra fuera la peor de todas, fue como vivir en el infierno.

Para buena suerte, el rubio estaba del lado de la alianza shinobi, y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, y del Rinnegan, fueron capaces de dar una gran batalla. Y derrotar a Madara, en un último combate a muerte, el Uzumaki con ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha, que apareció de último minuto, pudieron matar y derrotar el legendario Uchiha, pero a un gran costo y con la muerte de Sasuke. En un acto de honor y redención, el último Uchiha vivo se sacrificó así mismo para morir con su antepasado. Ambos habían sido sellados para toda la eternidad por un poderoso Fuinjutsu que el Uzumaki aprendió, y gracias al Rinnegan pudo hacerlo a la perfección, terminando con la horrenda guerra.

Muchas personas murieron, entre ellos estrategas como Shikaku e Inoichi, además del hermano del Raikage y su asistente, además de la vida del hijo del Tsuchikage. Entre otras personas importantes de cada aldea. Sin duda alguna nadie olvidaría la guerra, siempre sería recordada pero no solo por los muertos, sino por su salvador. Levantándose como el héroe de la guerra, el Uzumaki fue reconocido por todo el mundo como su salvador, fue conocido como él héroe de la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi, y fue venerado y admirado por todos.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, pasaron 15 años, 15 pacíficos y hermosos años para todo el mundo, nunca antes se había vivido una gran paz. Todas la aldeas ninjas habían hecho un pacto de alianza, todos se ayudarían entre si en todo momento, además de estar preparados por si alguna persona trata de dominar el mundo, aunque eso era imposible, ya que la única persona que podía hacer algo así, era el último Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto que se había vuelto el contenedor de todos los bijuus, además de que ahora era el Rokudaime Hokage. Y nos enfocamos en la oficina del Hokage.

—Adelante— dijo el rubio que se encontraba escribiendo un informe en su computadora.

Esos 15 años habían favorecido a todo el mundo, ya que gracias al cese de guerras, la sociedad había comenzado a evolucionar. Ahora todo se estaba volviendo tecnológico, miles de inventos que antes nunca se pensaron habían sido creados. Y ahora todos los Kages se modernizaban y usaban lo último en tecnología para hacer sus deberes, el rubio había cambiado en ese tiempo, su cabello no era tan largo como antes, era un poco corto pero no al punto de parecer casi rapado, usaba una camisa negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, además de usar un pantalón ANBU negro, y botas ninjas. La puerta de su oficina se abrió, al momento que dejaba ver a Tsunade Senju.

La esposa del Rokudaime Hokage, y la madre de los hijos del famoso Hokage. Así es, ambos tuvieron hijos al final, al parecer el chakra del rubio tenía propiedades únicas, y una de ellas era la regeneración. Gracias a eso la Senju pudo embarazarse, y ahora tenían cinco hijos, así es, cinco hijos. La Senju quedo embarazada un año después de la guerra, en ese tiempo supo que iba a tener trillizos, tuvo dos niñas y un niño, los cuales ahora con 14 años se habían vuelto en unos prodigios.

La hija mayor, Mito Uzumaki que había nacido antes tenía una gran fuerza, así como una gran belleza. Su nombre era igual que la abuela de Tsunade, esto en honor al primer pacto de alianza de Senjus y Uzumakis, la chica era hermosa, pelo rubio liso como el de su madre, unos bellos ojos azules como el de sus padres, y esas marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas, la chica además de ser bella por naturaleza obtuvo el cuerpo de su madre, para tener 14 años se miraba muy desarrollada, tanto que tenía propuestas de matrimonio de todas partes, algo que no le gustaba a su padre.

El segundo hijo, Kenshi Uzumaki, el chico era la vida imagen de su padre de pequeño, solo que este nació como un genio, el chico era un prodigio al igual que su hermana mayor, igual de pelo rubio solo que con unos mechones rojos, algo que Tsunade atribuyo a la sangre Uzumaki que ambos tenían, ojos azules y esas típicas marcas en las mejillas.

La tercer hija, Natsu Uzumaki, ella era la menor ya que nació de último, la chica era igual de bella que su hermana, solo que su cabello era rubio del lado derecho y rojo del izquierdo, al principio eso le pareció raro al rubio, pero al parecer, se trataba de una mutación genética, algo que pocas veces ocurría pero que no era peligroso, unos ojos grisáceos producto del Rinnegan, además de que ella tenía las tres marcas en las mejillas igual que su padre, a diferencia de sus hermanos que tenían dos, muchos consideraban que la niña era la fusión y viva imagen de ambos padres, a pesar de que sus hermanos se parecían más.

Los tres eran conocidos como "Los remolinos sangrientos", esto ya que los tres eliminaban a todos sus enemigos, y amenazas que se atrevieran a invadir o dañar a Konoha. Puede que no existan enemigos tan peligrosos ahora, pero cada Kage seguía protegiendo a su aldea, nueve años después, ambos tuvieron de nuevo hijos, solo que ahora tuvieron gemelos, o gemelas para ser precisos. Nueve años después, nacieron Aino y Tsuki Uzumaki.

Aino era una niña de 6 años, su cabello es rojo y liso, algo que ya no los sorprendio a todos, el cabello de Aino hacía que Naruto y Tsunade recordaran a Kushina, así es, la niña tenía un gran parecido con su difunta abuela, sus ojos eran morados, y piel clara, la niña era muy alegre e hiperactiva como su padre.

Tsuki, igual de 6 años, era diferente a su hermana, su cabello era corto, le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, ya que a su hermana le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello era rojo con dos mechones rubios a cada lados, ojos de color azul oscuro, su personalidad era serena y calmada, le gustaba leer e igual que a su madre, se aficiono con la ciencia, ella quería ser una gran ninja medico igual que su madre, sino es que mejor que ella.

Esos eran los hijos de Naruto y Tsunade, quien dicho sea de paso, fue aceptado cuando ambos le dijeron a todos que se casarian. Claro que hubo miles de reacciones, entre ellas las de Shizune que nunca imagino que la mujer que consideraba una madre, y el chico que consideraba un hermano pequeño tuvieran esa clase de relación, pero a pesar de eso, ambos se casaron y ahora tenían una gran familia.

—Tsuna-chan— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio mirando a la Senju, o mejor dicho, a su esposa. Seguía siendo tan hermosa, sino es que más, ella usaba una falda larga roja, además de usar una blusa blanca junto a un suéter negro.

(Su apariencia es como la del último manga).

— ¿No has terminado tu trabajo? — pregunto la rubia entrando a la oficina, y caminando hasta la silla de visitante.

—Lo siento, ya casi término— se disculpó el rubio con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, si estas ocupado, le puedo decir a los niños que el entrenamiento se canceló— dijo la rubia a su esposo.

—No, si no entrenan bien, podrían lastimarse con el Rinnegan— dijo el rubio con seriedad.

Al parecer, el Rinnegan era igual que el Sharingan, podía ser heredado con facilidad, y sus hijos lo tenían. Casi le daba un infarto cuando sus hijos le mostraron sus ojos, al parecer un día así de la nada, los cinco bajaron corriendo, gritando como locos. Debía ser sincero, ese día se asustó mucho al pensar que alguien los atacaba, pero nunca espero que todos los chicos le mostraran que tenían el Rinnegan. Desde entonces, los comenzó a entrenar para dominar el Dōjutsu, lo cual era algo difícil, ya que a veces resultaba lastimado por entrenarlos, pero era su deber como padre hacerlo, debía enseñarles a controlar su poder. Solo termino de escribir unas palabras, y miro a su esposa.

—Listo— declaro con una sonrisa, al momento que se levantaba de su escritorio, la rubia solo sonrió, el chico haría lo que fuera por sus hijos.

—Bien, entonces vamos, todos están emocionados de poder entrenar con su padre— comento la rubia con una sonrisa, al momento que abrazaba al rubio que había tomado su capa de Hokage.

—Jeje… aunque creo que están felices de poder golpearme— comento el rubio en broma.

—Puede ser— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa, el rubio se detuvo, al momento que abrazaba a la rubia. El Uzumaki ahora media 1.85, era alto así que la señora Uzumaki tuvo que elevar la vista.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, desde que tuviste a las gemelas, no hemos tenido tiempo a solas— comento el rubio que comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su amante.

—Es inevitable, no podemos hacer esas cosas en la casa— comento la rubia que también comenzó a tocar el fornido pecho de su esposo.

—Tenemos al menos 30 minutos, ¿crees que nos alcance? — pregunto con una sonrisa pícara el rubio, haciendo que la Uzumaki sonría por eso.

—30 minutos no son suficientes— confeso la rubia, desde que nacieron las niñas se habían contenido de hacerlo, así que ambos estaban que estallaban.

—Entonces ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de viaje por una semana? Solo nosotros dos, sin los niños— propuso el rubio.

— ¿Quién cuidara de los niños? — pregunto la rubia.

—Shizune se puede encargar de eso— respondió con simpleza el rubio.

—Entonces… creo que sería buena idea— confeso la mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eso pensé— dijo el blondo, quien beso a su esposa. —Te amo mucho— dijo el rubio.

—Yo también te amo… Naruto— solo volvió a besar a su esposo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho en el pasado que se terminaría casando con Naruto, lo hubiera considerado loco, además de romperle todos los huesos. Ella había pensado que nunca encontraría de nuevo el amor, que sería una solterona para siempre. Pero no paso, ahora ella tenía una vida, una maravillosa vida, tenía 5 hermosos hijos, literalmente ya estaba renaciendo de nuevo el clan Senju-Uzumaki. Ella era feliz, estaba segura que si hubiera sucumbido ante esas inseguridad y dudas que tuvo, ahora no tendría esa hermosa vida. Tenía unos maravillosos y hermosos hijos que la respetaban y amaban, una vida llena de paz y amor, además de tener al esposo más bello y atento del mundo, el hombre que daría su propia vida para protegerla a ella y a sus hijos. Estaba feliz de ser…

Tsunade Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, ahora debo decirles que tendré más trabajo, ya que como pueden ver, publique otro fic, y este es de NarutoXKonosuba, que por cierto, pasen a leerlo, y sí, me tomara su tiempo poder tener caps nuevos para los tres, pero creo que lo lograre, solo que eso sí, pido disculpas por los retrasos.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez, buena suerte, por cierto, asegurensen de ocultarse del Mugen Tsukuyomi, nos vemos... si sobreviven.**


End file.
